Time To Wake Up Now
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: A depressed Amy wishes upon a shooting star after her boyfriend of six months dumps her. When she wakes up she finds that it has come true and she is now Bella Swan! Set during New Moon. This story has been reposted after deleting iteself.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my wonderful readers! I got the idea for this story while re-reading Twilight; it just always gets better. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed dreaming it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form**

APOV

"Megs please, just let me calm down for like two seconds," I pleaded over the phone. My worrywart of a friend had just called to make sure I was okay, after what happened today. I can't believe she could even consider the possibility of being okay. I mean my boyfriend of six months just decided to publicly dump me in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Amy, sweetie listen Zac dumping you like that was the worst thing in the world I get it, but you can't just shut everyone out right now. You need us baby."

I hated it when Megen went all parental on me. She was acting like more like a mother than anything right now. Didn't she understand that my heart is breaking more than I could ever explain? I devoted six months of my life to this guy! Then out of nowhere he says he feels like he's nothing but bad for me. Wasn't that for me to decide?

This was all thanks to his stupid best friend Nick. The jerk off decided to tell _my_ boyfriend that he wanted to date me, and that Zac wasn't anywhere good enough for me. The more I tried to convince Zac that he was more than good enough for me the more we started to fight.

It only got worse when Nick decided to try and put the moves on me. He decided that he would caress my leg and grab my butt in the middle of the lunchroom! Zac of course seeing this exploded and threw Nick into a wall. While trying to break up the fight Nick accidentally punched me in the face. The minute Zac noticed this he stormed out of the lunchroom and wouldn't even look at me for three days.

One day I decided that enough was enough. I marched straight up to Zac to tell him that none of this was his fault, and that I loved him more than anything in this world. The truth was that I needed him more than I ever thought I did. He just looked at me and told me that we would discuss the rest of this at lunch.

Once again I sat quietly in the lunchroom waiting for Zac. My eyes we blood shot from crying all night and all morning. Megen sat next to me trying to just calm me down and get me to breathe again. She had talked to Zac for me and reported back to me that Zac was fine; he wasn't going to dump me. That immediately drew a smile to my face and a sigh of relief from my chest. When Zac walked into the room I just wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go. I was planning on doing so until I saw the look that was on his face.

"Ames babe sit down, we need to talk."

I sat down knowing in my heart what was going to happen, but when he said the words "I can't do this anymore it's over," I could feel my heart physically breaking. He told me that staying away from me would protect me and he said he was also telling his sister Natalie to stay away from me so his family couldn't cause me anymore pain. How could he even think for one second that his family would cause me pain? I loved them as if they were my own family. I even called his parents Mom and Dad!

"Ames all I'm saying is we're here for you no matter what sweets," Megen said. "Listen I have an idea, how about I come over and stay over all weekend. We can read and watch tear jerkers and I'll help you wallow."

As tempting as that sounded all I wanted to do was be alone and read my Twilight series. I never knew why but reading that always seemed to calm me down. So I hung up with my best friend and began to read New Moon. I knew it was a bad choice but I needed to know how to even attempt to get through this. Bella was always so easy to relate too. She and I shared a ton of characteristics. We had the same hair color and body type. I think we even shared the same amount of klutziness and the same relationships with our fathers. I could never relate to my dad the way I could my mom.

I decided after reading the break up scene in Twilight to try and sleep. I could hardly see through my tear stained eyes. I felt like I just wanted to die. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a shooting star. I made a wish that I knew could never come true and drifted off into a coma like sleep.

What is that annoying sound, I thought. Was that an alarm clock? I don't even own an alarm clock usually Megen calls me at six a.m. to jostle me out of bed. Not to mention it was a Saturday morning, 

Megen would never wake me up, she knows I would totally kill her. It was then that I suddenly realized I was not in my bed; hell I was also not in my house.

I immediately searched the nightstand beside my bed for my cell phone. Where was it? Why is that stupid alarm clock still screaming? What is going on? I must be dreaming there's no other explanation. I decided to close my eyes and wake up. This had to be a dream; I had to wake up from this dream.

After two minutes of attempting to wake up, I threw the now whaling alarm clock into the wall. I began hyperventilating uncontrollably. Where was I and where was the sun? I live in California for crying out loud; it's almost always sunny! I began screaming and not two minutes later a stranger entered my room. That only made me scream even louder.

"Bells, Bells its okay it's me. Bella please stop screaming it's me Charlie. Did you have a nightmare baby?"

I suddenly stopped screaming and began pinching myself. Who was this Charlie and why was he calling me…..Bella? Realization began settling in, I guess my wish ended up coming true after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. It really is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy chapter two. I have re-written it so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yet.**

**APOV**

"Why in the hell are you calling me Bella," I asked still in shock. "My name is Amy not Bella, and what are you doing in my house?"

"Bella are you feeling okay sweetheart," Charlie said now looking worried. "Maybe we should take you to see Dr. Cullen. Should I call him for you?" I knew that I had to face the fact that I was unfortunately in Bella's body. I also had to start acting like her before Charlie committed me to an asylum.

"I'm fine Ch… I mean dad," I lied. "I just had a horrible dream. I guess I thought I was still in it or something. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he said still not looking convinced. "Well are you sure you're okay now? I mean if you're not feeling well I'm sure I could call you in sick. After all it is your senior year, what more could they teach you?" I seriously considered taking a sick day considering I wasn't exactly in my own body currently. But I knew in spite of all that, I had to go to school. Edward was waiting; if Bella wasn't at school that would create even more problems.

"I'm sure," I said warily. "I need to start getting ready for school and you're going to be late for work so I'll see you later?"

"Oh goodness," Charlie said looking at my clock which was now on the floor. "I guess it is getting late. Well I'll see you later Bells, oh and Happy Birthday baby." I gave him a small smile before hitting panic mode again.

How could this be? I mean this truly can't be possible could it? I've heard of out of body experiences but wasn't this taking it a little bit too far? All I really wanted to do was go home and try waking up again. Although, thinking about it made want to stay as far away from home as possible. Zac was still there. Zac still didn't want me. I decided to focus my attention on something else so I went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

I brushed my teeth and screamed when I saw someone in the mirror that wasn't me. My hair wasn't quite as ratty or dark and my eyes seemed to be even darker, so I knew it couldn't' have been me. I screamed once again when the stranger in the mirror began mocking my every movement. It was then I realized that not only had I switched lives with Bella, I had also switched bodies with her.

I fixed her hair into a high pony tail before applying a little bit of eye liner, lip gloss, and eye shadow. Bella had perfect skin and so getting ready didn't take much effort or make up. I threw on a pair of jeans and a cute royal blue t-shirt that seemed to be already laid out for me.

"Damn," I cursed when I saw that I only had twenty minutes to get to school. How in the world was I going to make it there when I didn't even know where it was? Not to mention what about the traffic. I grabbed and apple and ran out the door.

It really wasn't that hard finding the school seeing as the town was so small. Everything around me seemed so vague and depressing. It was drizzling outside and it seemed to make me feel even more sullen. When I got to the school I pulled up next to the only silver Volvo in the lot. I couldn't believe it, it was actually the signature Volvo.

I began to feel myself become even more out of control. I didn't know how or when but I was somehow living an alternate life with fictional characters who just happened to be vampires of all things. I began to breathe heavier and felt myself going into a panic attack. Since I was having so much trouble breathing I also felt like I was going to pass out.

"Bella," I heard someone say in a panicky voice. "Bella sweetheart can you hear me? Come on Bella I can hear your breathing, I know your awake." When I opened my eyes I saw a bronze haired god leaning over me with panic laced in his eyes. When he saw that I was awake he gave me a smile that made my body feel completely limp and useless. He picked up my hand and continued to stare at me deeply as if he were reading me like a story. The only thing that was crossing my mind was, he's touching me. Edward Freaking Cullen is touching me. When I realized who he really was, or more or less who he wasn't I snatched my hand away from him quickly.

"Bella," Edward said looking pained. "What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Wh-at," I stuttered. "No it's not that it's just well, I don't know. I don't really want to talk about this right now. Could we talk about this later?" He was about to answer but was quickly cut off by a high pitched squeal that still managed to sound like ringing bells.

"Happy Birthday," I heard her say. She must have been Alice because she hit the description dead on. She was very short with spiky jet-black hair and giant topaz eyes.

"Shh," I said instinctively. I hated when people screamed to the entire world it was your birthday. It always made me feel so embarrassed and exposed. I hated being the center of attention. In fact it was another thing Bella and I had in common.

"Do you want to open your presents now or later," she said smiling exuberantly.

"Ugh," I sighed. "How about never?"

"Okay….later then I guess," she said as she processed my mood. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? "

"What about the camera from Charlie," I added.

"How did you know about the camera," Alice asked with confusion in her eyes. "He hasn't given it to you yet. Or at least I didn't see him give it to you."

"Oh," I said mentally slapping myself. "It was just a guess. I just assumed with a scrapbook my parents would somehow find a way to combine their gifts."

"Oh," she said." _I _think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience right?"

"I guess," I said plainly. Just as Alice was about to open her mouth again Edward came up behind me and gingerly took my hand; the coldness of it still took my breath away.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct," Edward breathed into my ear.

"Correct," I said relieved that at least someone understood. "In fact I really don't feel that well today anyway. Public attention would just make it worse."

"Do you want me to take me home," Edward asked with concern.

"No," I lied. "Right now I just want to figure out her life and her locker combination."

"What are you talking about," Edward asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'm just a little scatter brained this morning. I can't remember my locker combination or my schedule." He continued to eye me suspiciously but still opened my locker and escorted me to our first class. I had forgotten that in book two they shared all the same classes.

"Hi Bella," I heard someone with messy looking blonde hair and blue eyes say. I could tell by the way he was looking at me and by the growl that escaped from Edward's chest that he was Mike Newton. I politely nodded towards him but what I really wanted to do was rip him apart. He reminded me way too much of that egotistical slime ball Nick.

The day seemed to progress very slowly, but after a few hours it was time for lunch. I knew that Alice was going to hound me about the party and that if I wanted to get out of it, it was now or never.

"What time will you be at the house," a very eager Alice asked as soon as I sat down.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there," I lied; I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Oh be fair Bella," Alice said. "You aren't going to ruin all of our fun like that, are you?"

"Well since it's my birthday," I began. "Shouldn't I do what I want to do?"

"I'll get her from Charlie's after school," Edward said out of the blue. I glared at him darkly before turning my attention back to Alice.

"I have to work," I growled.

"You don't actually," Alice said smugly. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She told me to tell you 'happy birthday'.

"I still can't come over," I said equally as smug. "I have to watch Romeo and Juliette tonight. And before you even say it I know that I have Romeo and Juliette memorized but I want to see the 1965 

version like Mr. Berty recommended." I saw Edward roll his eyes and I looked at him pleadingly. He had to get me out of this right? I mean he does love me and he does want to make me happy correct?

"This can be easy or this can be hard Bella," Alice asked looking lethal. I never thought someone so small could look so scary.

"Relax, Alice," Edward said soothingly. "If Bella wants to watch her movie, then she can. It's her birthday." I became so excited that I leaped up and kissed Edward on the cheek without thinking about it first. I knew there was a reason he was my fictional crush.

"Ha," I said mockingly towards Alice. She just glared at me and looked at me with great suspicion. I knew that Bella would never do that but I didn't care. This day was crappy enough; I just wanted to get out of here.

"I'll bring her over around seven," Edward continued. "That will give you more time to set up." I sent him another glare before rising myself up from the table and leaving the cafeteria. I ignored him the rest of the day and my mood just continued to get worse. In gym class I ended up hitting me and mike Newton with a volleyball. He had insisted on being my gym partner after he saw I was angry at Edward. I almost didn't feel guilty at all for hitting him seeing as he was just getting on my nerves.

When I walked out to my truck I put the keys in the door to unlock them before someone came up behind and grabbed my waste. This action frightened me so when I whipped around and saw Edward standing before me I felt myself become even more angered.

"You've already ruined my day now you won't even allow me to drive myself home," I said darkly. "You really know how to make someone's birthday super special don't you?"

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday just as you wished," Edward said smiling.

"Well then," I said moving away from him. "Since it's my birthday then I guess I don't have to go to your house tonight, do I?"

"Alright," he said. "Happy birthday." Before I knew what was happening he was in the passenger's seat right beside me.

"Don't you have your own car," I barked.  
"Bella what is wrong with you today," Edward said with pain in his eyes. "I know that you don't like your birthday but this is so unlike you."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I just really don't want to be here right now."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Nothing," I said plainly. "I just don't want to talk about this right now okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "But we will talk about this later Bella."

"I'm sure we will," I said sourly. He began to fidget with my radio causing the antique vehicle to grumble in protest.

"Your radio has horrible reception," Edward complained.

"You just keep making this better don't you Edward," I said pulling into Bella's driveway. Edward followed me into the house trying to catch my gaze but I wouldn't look at him.

"Bella please look at me," Edward begged.

"Edward I'm not mad," I said. "Let's just go watch the Capulet's and the Montague's hack each other up alright?" He nodded silently while I made my way over to the DVD player. It was then that a brilliant idea popped into my head. I would dazzle Edward, I thought to myself. It used to work all the 

time on Zac. As soon as the thought came into my head I was taken back to a conversation that Megen and I had, had just a few weeks earlier.

_"Amy how in the world do you think Bella got Edward to do whatever she wanted," my best friend asked while we discussed the Twilight series. "I mean you do the same exact thing to Zac. You know that he can't say no to you. I wonder if that would work on Jack? Maybe I could get him to go shopping with me."_

_"First of all Megs," I said. "It's called sex appeal darling. I mean Bella could get Edward to do anything because she knew that all she had to do was bat her beautiful brown eyes at him and he would cave. Secondly, you shouldn't use your power to torture your boyfriend."_

_"It's no torturing him, Megen said defensively. _

_"Hon," I said. "Using sex appeal to trick your boyfriend into going to a mall with a serious shop-aholic is abusing your power."_

_"It's still incredible how you can use your power on Zac though Amy," Megen said. "You can get always convince him to change his mind."_

**Wow that was a long chapter. Review please guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dearest readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they were very much appreciated. I see so many people reading and that makes me so happy! I'm really glad you like it. Keep up the amazing reviews guys, they make me post new chapters faster. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**BPOV**

Think. Think. Think, Ames. How in the world do, I dazzle Edward Cullen. How did Bella used to do this anyway? I only know how to make Zac buckle. I was never ever really good at this. Megen always said that when it came to flirting unconsciously I was flawless, but when I tried to flirt intentionally I looked like a babbling idiot. None the less desperate times call for desperate measures.

Edward and I had left the school not even two minutes ago and we were already "home". I knew I had to start dazzling immediately or I would have absolutely no chance. It was now or never.

"So, baby," I began. "Did you want to do anything special tonight? I mean you really don't want to spend the night with mean old Alice, when you could spend it doing something….more constructive…do you," I pouted.

"Bella, since when do you call me baby, and what do you mean something more constructive", Edward skillfully inquired. I suddenly couldn't feel my body. Edward was holding my waste in his frigid hands and boring those topaz orbs into mine. I couldn't breathe, what was going on with me. I haven't reacted like this since the first time I read….Twilight? I remember that day all too well.

_Flashback_

"_Ames, what is wrong with you," Megen questioned. I could tell I was beginning to frustrate her, but I couldn't help it. It had been less than twenty-four hours ago that I picked up this miracle in my hands. I t was perfect, everything about it. It was long and romantic and exciting. It was everything I could ever want. _

_I needed a break from the real world for a few days so I decided to finally pick up "Twilight". My good friend Natalie had been begging me for months to read the book. She kept saying things like "I love Edward Cullen" and "Bella has nothing on me". I couldn't help but laughing at her and trying to force her to believe that men like this "Edward Cullen" didn't exist. No one even close existed. I should know. This stupid guy named Nick kept hitting on me and I felt so unclean and disgusted ever time he touched me. I felt like ever time he entered a room I wanted to scrub my entire body with bleach. _

"_Amy, earth to Amy. Amy honey look at me. Amy snap out of it," Megen shouted. I had not been able to hear her seeing as I was in my happy place with Edward. When she finally got my attention she lectured me for an hour about how Edward wasn't real about how this guy didn't exist. After, a week of lectures I finally got myself believing that she was right. He didn't exist._

_Little did I know that a few days later I would prove her and myself completely wrong. This boy named Zac Hutchens, who was Nick's best friend reminded me so much of my beloved book character. Every time he entered a room I could feel my legs crumble and my heart accelerate. When we began to date everyone called us the next "Edward and Bella". Megen even nicknamed me Bella, and called me that every time I swooned over Zac. It was her form of punishment. I imagined kissing my beloved Zac once again. There was no feeling that could ever measure up to that. When I was in his arms, the world seemed to disappear. Zac, my own personal Edward._

Just thinking about Zac again sent a deep pain to my heart. I loved him so much. He meant the world to me. I needed to understand how Zac could do this to me. I needed to understand how Edward could do that to Bella. I needed to find my answer. First though I had to save Bella.

"Edward, please don't look at me like that. You know I don't want to do this and yet you're deciding to torture me. This is my birthday, I thought you wanted me to be happy," I pleaded. By now I had shut my eyes and torn myself away from his iron grip. Focus Ames focus.

"Bella, listen to me. I know that you hate people fussing over you, but you have to let us pamper you at least once a year. Come on sweetheart, this means the world to them. This is something they never get to truly experience ever again." Why did he have to be so charming and irresistible?

I decided I needed more time to think and strategize. I picked up the DVD and after about ten minutes five f bombs and one scream later I was sitting on the couch next to Edward watching the greatest love story of all time. Edward scared me half to death when he picked me up wrapped me in a blanket and held me against his ice-cold chest. I did my best to act like I was enjoying this. I remember when Zac used to hold me like this. How he would watch this with me and whisper how much he loved me and how I was his Juliet. I had to stop thinking about him if I was going to stop the party.

Edward was now listening to me quote Juliet's famous lines from the balcony scene. I could feel him chuckle and lean down to place a small kiss on my head. He then began quoting Romeo's lines as if he was Romeo himself. Time to get back to work, I thought.

"Edward, do you love me? I mean really love me," I questioned. I could see by the pained expression on his face that what I had said upset him.

"Bella, how can you even ask me that? You know that since the day we met you have been the only one for me. The day your eyes met mine, I thought of nothing but making you happy," Edward explained.

"Edward I understand that you love me, but do you remember that day in the hospital," I asked. I could tell by the shudder that ran through his body and the look of horror that settled in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about. I decided to continue.

"Edward, that day you told me that you would stay with me as long as it would keep me safe. You also told me that we couldn't talk about it then that you would argue about it with me later. Well, I'm ready to argue."

"Bella, what is wrong with you. Why are you acting like this? Why all of the sudden are you questioning my love and pulling away from me? What are you hiding Bella?"

"Nothing," I retorted. " I just…look, I can't take you leaving me. Call it an intuition but I can tell that if we go to that party tonight, something will happen that will make you leave me. So I need you to swear to me, right here right now that you aren't going anywhere."

"Bella," he began. "You know that I can't promise you that. When James attacked you…. Look I can't put you in that kind of danger again. I am a selfish monster for staying around this long, but I can't leave. I can't stop loving you, but that could stop me from protecting you."

"Are you kidding me," I practically screamed. "Don't you get that if you leave me I will be in more danger than before?! If you leave me Jacob Black will fall in love with me, and unfortunately I will fall for him! I will also be put in more danger than possible! Did you also know that if you leave I will become reckless and crazy and do things that could kill me in an instant?"

"I will do these things just to hear your voice. Then I will almost die, from cliff diving and from Victoria trying to attack me! This will lead you to believe that I am dead and you will go to the Voultri and beg them for death!"

Edward looked as if he were about to die from shock, no pun intended. He took a couple of unnecessary breaths before gaining the courage to respond.

"Bella, how do you know all of this? Did Alice tell you this was going to happen, or do you just have a very vivid imagination? Do you honestly think I could leave you? Do you honestly think I would let Jacob have you" Edward whispered.

"Edward, Alice told me nothing. Listen I can't explain how I know this yet but you have to believe me. If we go to this party tonight, I will cut my finger while opening presents. It will seem like nothing but then Jasper will attack me and try to kill me. This will lead you to feeling so guilty that you decide to leave for my own safety. Edward please believe me."

"Bella I'm trying but some of this just doesn't make sense. Like why would you being with Jacob be such a terrible thing?"

"Edward, I know that Jacob is a werewolf, maybe you don't yet but he is. I also know about the entire tribe. I know Sam and Quil and Embry. I also know about Sam and Emily. I know that one night Sam lost his temper and disfigured Emily. I know that if you leave I will be in more danger than you could imagine. Do you really want me to risk dying?"

"Bella," he roared, I really made him angry now. "It is not fair for you to go around and make these ludicrous allegations and accuse my family of crimes that haven't even been committed. Alice would have seen all this coming if it were true."

"Don't you get it you idiot," I screamed. "Alice can't see this because Jasper doesn't make the decision to attack until I cut my finger. Plus, Alice couldn't see me with Jacob because she can't see the future when a werewolf is involved," I roared. I was so frustrated that I ran up to Bella's room in a blind rage. Before I could make it upstairs, my inner Bella interfered. I twisted my ankle and fell down the stairs smacking my head on every step in the process.

The only things I remember after that were Edward screaming "Bella? Come on sweetheart please wake up! Please Bella please!" Then I remember hearing a blue of conversation. I think he was talking to Carlisle. After that everything went black and dark and I slipped into a thoughtless coma.

**Cliffy!! I know I'm evil but I just had to throw that in there. Review if you want more. **


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thank you so much for the reviews guys! You're amazing really. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, thanks for rubbing it in!**

**APOV**

I'm dead. I'm completely and totally dead. Shouldn't I be seeing a white light or someone I know or something? Why am I surrounded by nothing but darkness? This is not good. Not only am I not home but I also killed Bella! I murdered someone; well actually her feet murdered someone. Oh no, now Edward's going to kill himself! I have to get back, there's no other choice. Wait…what's that sound?

"Bella, Bella sweetheart can you hear me? Bella come on baby wake up. Come on its Daddy here wake up baby. Bells," Charlie practically ordered. Wait a minute where am I, and why do I have needles sticking out of my body?! Oh my goodness, is that blood? I could feel myself passing out again but Charlie was not having that.

"Bella, baby you're awake! Oh thank you God!"

"Oh good you're up," a very yummy looking doctor exclaimed. He seemed so familiar to me. He had blonde hair and Edward's eyes. It couldn't be, could it?

"Carlisle Cullen? Are you really Carlisle Cullen? Oh my goodness not to like overwhelm you, but you are totally like one of my favorite characters! Were gonna have to have a little talk later. I have like a thousand questions," I screamed at the steamy doctor. "Still not as good as Patrick Dempsey but still smoking."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Edward said you were acting funny today but this is beyond what I was prepared for. Do you remember who you are, and what day it is?" I slowly pondered that thought trying to remember that I was Bella and I couldn't be acting like such a lunatic all the time.

"Well obviously my name is Bella, but you already told me that. Plus I think that today is September 15, 2008." Why is he looking at me like that, I thought. Then it suddenly occurred to me, new moon was set back in like 2005. Duh man what was wrong with me?

"Ha ha ha, oh Carlisle relax I'm just joking with you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan it is September 13, the day I've been dreading for months, and I'm dating Edward Cullen. Right?"

"Wow, Bella you were seriously scarring me there for a second. How's your head by the way? Do you feel any pressure or dizziness? You took quite a fall honey, you could have lost your life," Carlisle said. Wow he really was better than the book. He was also totally better than that stupid actor that bleached his hair to play Dr. Cullen in "Twilight" was.

"Bells, honey are you sure you're okay? You really scared me and Jacob there for a minute kiddo," Charlie muttered.

"Wait just a minute. Did you just say Jacob? Do you mean Jacob Black," I screamed. I was not Jacob's biggest fan. In fact I was Team Edward all the way. I had forgotten how involved this joker was in my life at this point.

"Hey Bells," Jacob replied jubilantly. I just scowled at him as Edward sauntered back into the room. I had to admit that boy really could make an entrance. But what did I expect from a 107-year-old vampire? He's had years of practice.

"Hi Jacob, what are you doing here," I sneered. I could tell Edward was concerned from seeing the look on my face. I know I was supposed to like Jacob but I was really finding this difficult. It was like trying to be nice to someone when you're forced too.

"I was with Charlie and Billy when Charlie got the phone call from Edward. So we rushed down here as soon as we could. Wow you really did have a hard fall didn't you Bells?" Jacob replied. By this point Edward was gripping my hand tightly while lying beside me on the small bed. Wow this was uncomfortable.

"Bella, oh thank God you're awake! I thought I lost you," Edward said looking very relieved. I could tell that seeing me in this bed brought back bad memories and guilt. I could tell by his eyes that he felt me falling down the stairs was his fault.

"Why don't we give these two a couple minutes alone," Carlisle suggested. Charlie gave me a kiss on the heard before telling me that he would be back in a few minutes. I somehow got the impression that he was telling Edward more than me.

"Wow, let me guess, Charlie blames you for my fall? Man, I thought I could prevent that one," I sighed.

"Bella, listen its fine that he blames me. I blame myself. I'm not saying I believe what you were telling me but I still should have been more supportive."

"You have got to be kidding me! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not lying? Look I can prove it. For instance, I know that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got me a stereo for my birthday. I also know that they were planning on installing it in my truck before I could object to the gift! Do you believe me now?"

"Bella, how did you know my family got you a stereo? Did Alice tell you? Did you somehow snoop around and find it? That can't be possible, though Alice would have seen you trying to find the gift. Plus you're not a snoop."

"There you go! You see how else would I know that," I concluded. This had to convince him. This had to do something. Just as Edward was about to reply a small growl escaped from his chest. That could mean only one thing, Jacob.

"Bells, I need to talk to you, _alone_," Jacob emphasized. Edward slowly but surely dropped my hand and left the room. What in the world was wrong with him? He never left me alone; he really must have thought I was crazy.

"What is it Jacob, I really need to talk to Edward," I barked.

"Bella, you and Edward can talk later. That is if I allow it," Jacob barked.

"What do you mean if you allow it? This is my life and my boyfriend remember? You have absolutely no right to intrude," I screeched.

"Bella did that leech hurt you," Jacob growled.

"What did you just say," I yelled. I never took it well when Jacob criticized Edward. "Did you just call the _love _of _my _life a leech you mongrel?"

"Wait a minute Bella, where did you hear that term, mongrel, I mean."

"No where, okay. I just mean that you're acting like a total dog right now. You have absolutely no right to criticize my choice in boyfriends, just because you want to date me," I said cruely.

"Bella, listen I know what this _guy_ is capable of. I know that he could kill you in an instant," Jacob whispered. He was probably trying to make sure that Charlie didn't hear him.

"What and you couldn't? You know what that _guy_ is not just anyone. He is _my man_ and if you can't accept that, then you can just bite me wolf boy," I sneered.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean wolf bo…" Jacob was instantly interrupted by Charlie clearing his throat before entering the room. He must have thought Edward was still in there, and didn't want to walk in on the two of us playing tonsil hockey.

"Oh it's you Jake; well since your still here maybe you could join me and Bell."

"He was just leaving Dad," I barked. Jacob stood up still giving me a questioning look telling me this was long from over.

"Bella, what did you do to Jake. He looks like you just ran over his dog," Charlie asked. I laughed at the analogy.

"It's nothing Dad; he's just worried about me that's all. So am I allowed to go home or what?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh by the way Bells I forgot to give you your gifts this morning. You were acting so strange that I completely forgot." He handed me the new camera with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks Dad, I really love it," I said hugging him.

"No, problem Bells," Charlie blushed. Edward met Charlie and me outside to take me home. This should be an eventful night.

**So what did you think guys? Love it or hate it? If I get ten reviews by tonight I will post a new chapter. Sorry if I offended any Jacob fans. I really didn't mean too but it's just how I feel. Remember to review guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I don't know if I'll be able to update till Sunday or Monday though, sorry. I hope this chapter satisfies you until then. A special thanks to Trinity Styles for catching my error on the last chapter, it was quickly fixed. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: Not that you guys didn't know this but I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**APOV**

Edward retrieved permission from Charlie before loading me up in his Volvo and racing me back to what I assumed to be the Cullen residence. Oh my goodness, I thought, this place really is a mansion. While being distracted by the size of the house, Edward decided to pick me up bridal style and carried me into the house. I immediately began fidgeting trying to escape his iron grip. When he saw my struggle he began singing with laughter.

"Wait a minute there sparky, were not getting married yet," I said without thinking. Crap.

"What do you mean yet? I don't recall proposing to you," Edward said looking confused. Yet, I thought. I was so glad that I was the only person in existence whose mind he couldn't read. If he could I would totally be toast at this point.

My body was so tired from the minor concussion. My mouth let out an involuntary yawn. Edward seeing this rushed me straight up to what I'm assuming his bedroom. Holy crow, this place looks like a museum, I thought. Everywhere you turned there was something new to be seen. The broad windows that surrounded his room gave the feeling of being outdoors. Everything was so incredible.

Edward was begging to look at me curiously. After all I was Bella I had seen this room thousands of times. I just gave him my best seductive grin and kissed him on the cheek. It killed me to give him the simplest peck. Everything about it felt like I was cheating on the man I really loved.

I decided that I would try to get to know Edward. After all who knows how long this is going to last and I want to learn everything I can about him. I had plenty of questions I was dying to ask him; the only problem was I had to be subtle about it.

"So Edward," I began. "What do you think is the most important thing about a relationship?"

"Well, Bella, I would have to say the most important thing would have to be trust. If you don't have trust than you don't really have a ligament relationship. That's why I'm so glad we can tell each other everything," he said perfectly.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was like he really could read my mind. That's exactly what I used to tell, well, someone. Forget him for now, I thought. My mind began to turn to tapioca when Edward's dazzling eyes bored into mine. It was like with just one look he got me. He knew everything there ever was to know about me. Focus Ames, I told myself.

"Edward, I need to know. What would be the reason for well… Never mind," I said causing a groan from Edward.

"Bella please don't do that. You know I hate it when you edit your thoughts. You know it's the one thing that drives me crazy."

"The only thing are you kidding me? You get annoyed when I try to do anything on my own," I practically yelled. "You also get annoyed when I do something without consulting you. Then you get annoyed whenever I hang out with someone you don't approve of. You get annoyed by everything!"

"Bella, I only worry when you do things on your own," Edward explained. I mean for example, when I left you alone to hide from James you ran off and almost made me lose you. As for doing things without consulting me, you only do those things when you know it's something that is bad for you, or you know that I'll disapprove of it. Lastly, whom do you mean when you say someone I won't approve of? Who are you hanging out with that I wouldn't approve of?"

"No one okay, just forget I said anything," I huffed. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I darted over toward the bed flipping myself in the process. I still remember the day Megen taught me how to do that. I almost broke my neck like five times. Megen, wow I miss her so much. She's always been my best friend. I still remember the day we met.

_Flashback_

_I was totally freaking out! It was my first day at a brand new school and I had no one to show me the ropes. Everything was foreign and scary. Plus everyone looked at me like I had two heads. I really didn't think I was going to survive._

_It was finally fifth period on my first day at Riverdale High School. I took relief in the fact that the day was over half way over. I decided to relax and enjoy choir, it was after all my favorite class. The teacher appeared and scared the crap out of me. She had big frizzy bleach blond hair and kept making weird shapes with her mouth. _

_I really thought everyone was crazy in this place, that is until I saw Megen. She looked like someone I could become best friends with. I had seen her in my English class and observed how much she liked to write. That was something we shared completely. _

_After "warm up's" as Mrs. Henry called them I went over and introduced myself. I was shocked to find how much we had in common. We both loved the color purple and loved reading and writing. Scariest of all though, we were born on the same day. I followed her around the rest of the day scared to be alone. She took this as me being a stalker and began hating me. _

_After, a couple of weeks the feeling became totally mutual. I couldn't stand her! She was stubborn and pick headed and very competitive. She was just like me, that's what made her unbearable! After I fell into my own crowd Megen and I started hating each other more and more. _

_It stayed like that until Christmas Break when we started talking and tolerating each other. After that we became inseparable. We had a friendship that was stronger than anything I had at my other school. We became family, we were sisters and all of our friends completed our family. They were my everything, that was until Zac came into my life. _

_End of Flashback_

While thinking about Megen and my family full of friends I became extremely sad. I never realized how much I loved and appreciated all of them until I was without him. The next thing I knew Edward was picking me up from the couch, where we were sitting and wiping the tears from my eyes. He then 

laid me on the King size bed before placing his arms around me and holding me close. He began humming an unfamiliar melody, which I suddenly realized to be Bella's lullaby.

Edward's closeness made me more nervous than I could possibly explain. I felt as if I was the other woman. Plus this only made me miss a certain someone more. The tears still seemed to flow faster and faster. I wanted to go home and I wanted to go home now!

**Hey guys! So what did you think? Love it or hate it? Remember to Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews. I especially like one review that said this story made people happy. I'm glad I can do that for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing**

EPOV

Bella was really acting strange lately. I don't know if it's because it's her birthday and she thinks since she's a year older she'll lose me or what. She keeps making up these ludicrous stories like Jacob Black being a werewolf. I man how does she even know about Jacob's family being werewolves?

Just as I began contemplating what Bella's stories I felt her stir in my ice-cold arms. I thought that maybe she might be cold when she began shacking and muttering in her sleep. I wrapped her in her old quilt and kissed the top of her head in reassurance. That's when she said the words I dreaded since the day we met.

"Zac, Zac, please come back. You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to love me. Please don't leave me. No please take me home, don't leave me her with him. I love you, please," Bella spoke clear as day. Maybe she was lying when she said she never had a real boyfriend back in Phoenix. Maybe she was still in love with this Zac guy. I'm losing Bella, I thought. Maybe I should think about leaving.

**APOV**

That night I couldn't get Zac out of my head. I was surprised when I woke up and saw him they're starring at me. He kept asking me, "Amy, where are you? Ames?" I couldn't believe it. He was finally here! He would save me and take me home. He would take me back. Just when I was about to tell him where I was he disappeared.

I began shaking knowing that my one true love had just left me deserted. He left me here, forever. That's when I remember screaming after him, "Zac, Zac, please come back. You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to love me. Please don't leave me. No please take me home, don't leave me her with him. I love you, please." But it was too late he was gone.

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face. When I looked up I could see a very concerned Edward looking back down to me with his once topaz eyes. Now his eyes were black and cold. He looked as if he lost something he loved more than anything.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong," I asked now concerned. "Who's Zac Bella," He breathed. I think if he could cry tears would be streaming down his angelic face.

"What do you mean who's Zac. I don't know," I lied. I had to play dumb and try to keep my heart rate constant. If I wasn't careful he would hear my heart and know I was lying. Stupid, supersonic hearing vampire, I thought to myself.

"Bella you're lying to me. Why? Who is Zac and why did you say you love him," Edward asked. I would have to think of an excuse and think of it fast.

"Look, Edward. I never wanted to tell you this because I didn't want to hurt you. Zac is a really old friend of mine from Phoenix," I began. "You see Zac thought he was my boyfriend when I was a freshman in high school. In reality though, he was this really sad desperate kid who just wanted to be loved," I continued. " In my dream he told me that since he I left that he was going to commit suicide. I couldn't let him do that Edward so I told him that I loved him and that he was supposed to be my boyfriend. Boyfriends aren't supposed to leave. So that's why I said all those things."

"Bella I think your lying to me again. You forget I can still hear that heart of yours. Not to mention you said don't leave me with him," Edward growled.

"Edward, listen there is one part of the dream that I didn't tell you. You see beside Zac there was this flawless man. He wasn't as gorgeous as you but flawless just the same. He told me that he was going to hurt me. I think he said his name was Aro. That's why my heart is accelerating now, the dream scared me and scares me even more now that I think about it."

"Bella what do you mean his name is Aro? That's not even possible. I never once told you about the Voultri. How could you possibly know anything about that," Edward asked with a frightened tone in his voice.

"I don't know anything really. All I know is that he's been appearing in my dreams every night this week. It's like he's chasing me, like he's coming after me with a vengeance," I lied.

"Bella, listen to me. The Voultri is a very powerful family. They're basically the government of all vampires. You see, since you know our secret you have two choices. One either have to be changed into a vampire, or two the Voultri will come and kill you and me."

"Why would they kill you," I asked mindlessly even though I already knew the answer. Edward sat there looking at me lovingly.

"Bella, I told you our secret because I love you and I needed you to know. But, since I told you, I put you myself and my family in greater danger than you could imagine. I have to call Alice to see if the Voultri is coming after you. Stay here my love, I promise you I will protect you and keep you safe no matter what it takes. Even if it kills me."

It was then as Edward picked up his phone to call Alice, that I felt the first stab of guilt. It felt like a knife cutting directly into my racing heart. Edward really did love Bella and would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant risking his own existence.

"Bella, listen to me. Alice wants to meet up with me. She wants to discuss her visions and what we can do to protect you. I promise you I will be back very soon, but until then just promise me you'll be safe," Edward said with his anxiety-ridden voice. After promising him he told me he loved me and placed a sweet his on my forehead. His icy cold lips actually felt amazing on my bruised temple.

After Edward left I couldn't stop the tears from falling. This time it wasn't for myself. It was for the fact that I was screwing things up beyond repair. I wasn't Bella and I wasn't in love with Edward. He didn't deserve this at all. He deserved Bella not me.

I really couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I was supposed to be the luckiest girl in the world. I mean I was here in my favorite book with my favorite knight in shining armor and all I was doing was hurting him. That's it, I thought. If I'm stuck here, then I have to be Bella. I have to leave Zac and my old life behind.

I ran down to the kitchen to grab the phone. I needed to call Edward, before he or his family got hurt. Just as I was about to dial the number I heard a huge thud above my head. The sound was coming from my room! It couldn't have been Edward, he would never make that much noise.

I very reluctantly made my way up to Bella's bedroom. I practically had a heart attack when I saw the source of all the noise. Jacob Black was standing dead center in the middle of my room!

"Hi Bells baby! Did ya miss me," Jacob chimed.

**Oh I know I'm cruel to leave you with yet another cliffy but I couldn't help it. Review guys, let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. They are truly appreciated! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do won Twilight! Oh wait that was just a dream, oh crap. Now it's me who has to wake up! **

**APOV**

"Jacob what the hell?! Edward is going to kill you if he finds you here," I screamed. What is with this stupid werewolf? Can he ever take a hint? I mean why can't Jacob just get it through that thick skull that Bella doesn't want him? She's in love with Edward, and he's wasting his time.

"Oh come on Bells, you know your happy to see me. Come on lets make up. Get over here and give me a hug," Jacob said as he ran towards me. My natural defenses kicked in and I really couldn't help it. I mean this guy was about to attack me, so I did what my body told me. I hadn't realized what I had done until Jacob was withering around on the floor in pain.

He continually said the phrase "My Precious, my precious." This was seriously disturbing to watch. I felt bad for what I had done, but none the less I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I held it in as long as I could but then tears began streaming down my face and I knew I couldn't take this any longer. I laughed until I also joined Jacob on the ground. Every time he said, my precious, a whole new round of laughter hit me. This continued until I heard an astonished voice yelling at my door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," Charlie screeched. At this point I was two inches away from Jacob who was holding his "precious". This did not look good at all, to the unknowing eye.

"Dad, really it's not what you think. You see Jacob snuck into my room and when I saw him I attacked him. So you see this really isn't my fault," I said in defense. Yeah, take that wolfboy.

"Jacob is this true? Did you really sneak into her room," Charlie interrogated. Haha Jake is toast, I thought to myself. "Yes, sir it is. But I only snuck in her because I knew Bella would never let me in Charlie. I had to talk to her and apologize, I felt so terrible about this afternoon," Jacob squealed in defense.

"Isabella, I think you should apologize to poor Jacob. I mean I know you did it out of defense but.." I didn't let him get any further. There was absolutely no way I was going to apologize to Jacob, it was his fault. "Are you flipping kidding me Charlie? There is no way I am apologizing for self-defense. If he didn't want this to happen to him then he shouldn't have snuck into MY room," I yelled.

"Bella, how else was I going to get you to listen to me? I know you wouldn't have seen me if I had knocked on your door," Jacob pleaded. "And I suppose you've never heard of a little invention called a TELEPHONE? Come on Jake you have no excuses. In fact Chief Swan I would like to press Charges against Jacob. For breaking and entering," I retorted.

"Now, now Bells. Let's calm down. Jacob didn't mean to scare you and though you have a point about using a telephone, Jacob's gesture was very considerate. He only did it because he cares about you and your safety. Especially when your around Edward," Charlie sneered Edward's name.

"Look Charlie, you have no right to be upset with Edward. He did nothing wrong. It was my fault that I was in the hospital remember. Their not like Edward came up behind me and pushed me down the stairs. So you need to get off _my _boyfriends back."

"Bella relax. Perhaps you're right, it wasn't really Edward's fault. I shouldn't be so hard on him." Charlie sighed and gave me an apologetic smile. What he did next shocked me.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You shouldn't have been entering my daughter's room without her permission. If it happens again I will have no other choice but to press charges." Jacob looked as if he were having a heart attack. He then pushed past Charlie and ran down to his car slamming all available doors in the process. Man what a baby, I thought to myself.

"Thanks Daddy," I told Charlie. He looked at me as if I was crazy. Woops I forgot, Bella never calls Charlie that. "I mean Dad, sorry, I think I'm just in shock from Jacob's little visit," I replied hastily. Charlie then told me lie down and try and relax and that he would be back shortly. He said he was going to the station, but I think he just wanted to get away from this awkward situation.

When Charlie left I decided to take his advice. I drifted off to sleep quickly. I guess I hadn't how tired it made me to pretend so much. It felt as if I was living a double life. My body was here, but my heart was in California. Hmmm California, I thought I wish I was there again, I thought before slipping into a deep unconsciousness. While sleeping I dreamed about my favorite past memory. Zac's and my first date.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold October day when I was sitting with Megen at lunch. We were discussing Twilight and the realness of all the characters. Megen was saying how much of a thing she had for Jasper when a nervous looking Zac approached me. _

"_Hey Ames," he said unsteadily. "Hey Zac," I said while blushing. I looked up and finally met his eyes. Wow they were gorgeous. They were a deep blue that made my heart race and my body shake. It was like we were the only two people in the room. When Zac finally broke the silence I practically jumped. _

"_Listen Ames, I was wondering if maybe….I mean possibly…I mean if you would consider, going out with me this Saturday night?"_

"_Of course," I blurted out. We both smiled and began starring at each other again. Then without much warning the bell rang loudly sending a jolt though my entire body. _

_Zac would not tell me where we were going at all. He even put a blindfold around my eyes so no details could be revealed. Megen, being my own personal fashionista dressed me in a light blue sundress and my favorite white flip-flops. _

_Zac then surprised me when he parked the car and picked up my hand. He led me out of the car carefully. He knew how big of a klutz I was. He also knew that if he let me go for a second I would probably find some way to injure myself. After ten minutes of walking Zac pulled off the blind fold._

_I gasped and gripped his hand for support. The sight before me was straight out of a fairy tale. Candles lit every inch of the secluded beach. It was Twilight and everything looked so glorious, _

_including Zac. He had set up a table in the middle of the beach and had prepared all of my favorite foods._

"_Amy," he began. "I am so glad that you said yes to this date. You see I didn't want to tell you this but I've had a thing for you since the first day I saw you. You were sitting in the middle of Mrs.Parkin's class focused so intently on a book. I loved watching your reactions. It was as if you're facial expressions and eyes told the story. I loved seeing you smile when you got to a good part. It was like when you smiled you lit my world on fire. Even now, Ames, looking in your eyes, it's like everything I could ever want to know and more is all there," he practically whispered. _

_Before I could respond he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the beach. He then turned on "You and Me" by lifehouse. He took me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I breathed in his amazing scent and buried my head in his chest. After the song ended he lifted my chin and pulled me into a passionate kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella? Bella love wake up. We need to talk."

An okay guy here's the deal. I see so many people reading and not reviewing. I would really appreciate it if you read this story that you review. I love hearing what you have to say, so please let me hear it. So come on you know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing y'all**

**APOV  
**"What is it Edward? Did I do something wrong," I asked groggily. I hadn't noticed the deep unconsciousness I was under. I don't know why but ever since the incident I haven't felt fully rested. It could be his glorious face that haunts my dreams every night, but I could never tell Edward that.

"No, Bella you did nothing wrong it's just. I'm worried about you Bella. You've been so restless lately. You keep screaming and crying in your sleep and you walk around like a zombie. It's like your just waiting for something. Not to mention you act like a complete stranger anymore. I just want to know if there is something your not telling me."

By this point I was in tears. As much as I had tried to lie and fight repress these feelings; I still couldn't hide anything.

"Edward listen to me. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Maybe it's just those dreams. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks and I'm stressed. It's just a lot to deal with all at once. I'm sorry I've been acting like this though. I promise you it has absolutely nothing to do with you though. You're perfect. I mean what more could a girl possibly want?"

"Bella, I'm not perfect. In fact I don't know how I can continue to be such a monster. Here I was prepared to yell at you and make me tell you what is really wrong but I think your right. I think you're just stressed and afraid of your dreams. Bella, I need you to describe Aro to me again. Every detail you remember okay?"

"Okay," I replied vaguely. I told him a completely false description. I had to lie in order to keep him and his family safe. This would just have to take its natural course without my interference.

"Well, Bella. I don't think that's the real Aro. Maybe it's just a figment of your imagination. I mean Carlisle has dropped the name Aro occasionally, you probably just created a monster in your mind 

sweetheart. But I swear to you that I will protect you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"That's not good enough Edward. I need to know that you're not going to leave at all. I need to know that you won't abandon me. I need you to swear that no matter what your not going anywhere," I begged. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. Whether I liked it or not Edward was becoming someone I depended on. If he left I don't think I would have anything left. I would be alone, and permanently broken.

Edward kissed the tears from my eyes before pulling me close and replying. "Bella I will do my best, that I promise. I don't think you realize how impossible it could be for me to leave. Do you really believe that you're going to lose me that easily," he asked.

"Edward," I hesitated. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I know how it feels to have your heart ripped from your chest because someone thought they were protecting you. I just…I can't lose you. Not now not ever. I want to trust you but I just can't risk getting hurt…again."

"Again? Bella what do you mean again," Edward asked with a questioning look in his topaz eyes.

"I had this dream," I lied. "I had this dream that you left because you were trying to protect me. Even if it was only a dream, it killed me inside. I've been having it for months ever since…James and the attack. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you and I can't take that."

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "I would never dream of hurting you. Believe it or not losing you would kill me just as much if not more. Without you there is no point of existence, don't you know that?"

"I do now," I replied shakily. Though I didn't love Edward like I did Zac, he was still someone that was so much a part of me. He was my only light in this darkness. He was my protector my safe harbor so to say.

Edward and I became closer and closer every day. I had been here for about a month now. Everything was so green and miserable all the time but I never noticed. Edward, Alice, and Jasper seemed to 

make everything happy. I loved Jazzy, he always made me feel so relaxed and at ease. The book certainly did him justice when it came to looks. He was gorgeous, only he had nothing on Edward.

Edward could always make me laugh and smile. It felt so good to laugh. It felt like it was something I hadn't done in years. Slowly my heart began to repair itself. I don't think it could ever be whole again but I could repress the painful feelings easier.

Alice was thrilled when she took me shopping and I actually allowed her to pick stuff out for me. I thought shopping with Megen would prepare me for this but I was wrong. Alice was like a mini energizer bunny that never quit. By the end of the day I was passed out in her car with no intention of moving. After we got home though I felt two cold familiar arms pick me up and carry me upstairs.

Charlie was on duty tonight so I had the entire house to myself. Edward held me in his arms like I was the most precious gift. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and sang me Bella's lullaby. I felt so safe with him. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Hmmm," I whispered in response. "I love you, my one and only," Edward breathed. His words took me off guard. Did I love Edward too? Was that even possible? My heart began to ache with pain and tears formed in my eyes. I wasn't who he really loved or who he really deserved. I was not Bella, and sooner or later I would have to tell him. I would have to confess everything and find some way to get back.

That thought scared me more than anything did though. I had begun to love life here. Every aspect of it seemed like an endless dream. Though I missed everyone I loved so dearly I didn't know if I was prepared to go back and face real life.

I suddenly remembered Edward was waiting for a reply. "I love you too Edward," I replied. I didn't know if it was the truth or the darkest of blasphemy, but what choice did I have? What if I was never able to get back home? What if I was Bella Swan forever?

**Okay guys tell me what you think? Oh and by the way I do not own the Lord of the Rings. I referenced it last chapter and forgot to include it in the disclaimer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for adding me or this story to your favorites. It's truly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella seemed so different yet so familiar at the same time. Sure she still looked like Bella, but so many things seemed to be different. It was like she was trying to act like someone else. I could see in her eyes that every day was a struggle. Especially when I tried to kiss her. Even when I just kissed her on her forehead, I could see the pain in her eyes. It was like she didn't want me anymore.

There were parts that I did enjoy about the new Bella though. For instance she constantly laughed and always seemed to be so carefree. But every time we would get close or I almost got her to open up and tell me what was bugging her she would close up, well actually she would close down.

She seemed more alive but at the same time she was a zombie. It was like she was always waiting for the bottom to drop out. She was always afraid that I was going to leave her. In her sleep she moaned, "Edward, please no don't go. You make me so happy. I'm happier than I've been in months, please don't leave me too."

I felt her stir in her sleep again so I just held her tighter and whispered encouragement in her ear. She began to moan again, only this time her words broke my heart. "Zac please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall sort of in love. I don't think that's cheating, you left me remember? Zac please come back he means nothing to me if you're here, please. He's just a friend, please I love you."

I knew in my heart that she was no longer the same Bella that I knew and loved. Her heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to this Zac person. He was human I was sure, and could offer her more than I ever could. He could offer her a normal life and a baby. He could give her the world and I could only give her trouble. Just as I made up my mind Bella woke up in a panic.

**BPOV**

I could feel my heart racing. I had just had a horrifying dream. Zac was there and he was accusing me of cheating on him. He kept screaming, "I know you're in love with him! I know he's better than I am. He's what you wanted all along after all. I refuse to be your consolation prize you little slut!"

It was then that Edward appeared in my dream. He took me in his arms and held me until the tears stopped. Being with him mended my heart. He was never enough to fully mend my heart but he put it at ease. With him I knew I had protection, I knew he was always there. He was like the dependable big brother that I never had, only at times I wanted him to be more. But, I knew that he could never really be mine.

I felt my body jolt awake in his freezing embrace. My breathing was heavy and erratic, like I had been running for miles. When I looked up I could see the devastating pain in his eyes. Like he knew every secret that I was attempting to conceal. Just to reassure him I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then I asked him for my human minute and went to get ready.

I put on Bella's jeans and T-shirt and brushed her crazy hair. After attempting to tame it I gave up and put it in a messy bun. When I came back I found Edward in my rocking chair waiting for me. When he saw me I ran into his arms and threw my arms around his neck. I never wanted him to let me go, without him I would be dead.

"So what do you want to do today Edward? I was thinking since it's such an amazing day out that we would go to the meadow," I said. I always wanted to see the meadow to see if it was as incredible as they described it in the book. Plus I wanted more alone time with Edward. Everyday it seemed I learned something new about him, something that fascinated me and left me breathless. Like that crooked smile of his. Every time he would use it on me I almost passed out.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. How about we take a walk out in the woods," Edward asked with a mysterious look in his eyes. The minute he said those words a pain hit my heart. He promised he wouldn't leave. He promised that he was going no where. He said that he loved me. Well actually he loved Bella. What if I wasn't enough any more? What if I had done something really wrong?

"Actually Edward, I just remembered I have to go to work today. You see yesterday while you were gone Mrs. Newton called and asked me to work an extra shift today," I lied. I had to prolong this as long as I could. I had to show him how much he means to me. How I really needed him to stay.

"Bella," Edward asked with a painful look in his eye. "What are you hiding from me? Who is Zac really and why do you love him more than me," Edward asked.

"Edward please. It's true okay Zac really did mean something to me but he means nothing now," I once again lied. This time I think he caught it though. "Bella, I just need you to tell me the truth for once. Just once, please."

"Edward, I just can't now okay. There is no way that you would believe anything that I say. Instead you would think I was crazy and leave! This is something I just can't tell you yet. I promise you it's nothing to be alarmed about it's just too complicated!" With that I stormed off out of the house and raced off as fast as I could in Bella's ancient truck.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. I barely knew this town at all. I knew all the basics but it was still a mystery. I could see Edward racing behind me trying to stop me. I needed him gone so that I could think. I needed a place where he couldn't be. It was then that I saw the sign, the sign that greeted "Welcome To La Push".

**Okay guys love it or hate it. Review and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the alerts, they're truly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**APOV**

Bella's ancient truck groaned in protest as I tried to accelerate. I could see the shiny silver Volvo directly behind me. It had stopped at what I guessed was the boundary line. I took a huge breath to relieve the tension building in my lungs.

I had to find some way of keeping Edward. Living without him was no longer an option. He was the reason I woke up and got out of bed every morning. He was the person who made me laugh and see that I could truly live again. Although, whenever I thought about Zac it was like the air was sucked from my body. But with Edward around living became easier as did breathing.

In some ways I truly did love him. He was everything I could ever want or need but their was still something missing. I could tell that he missed the old Bella. The Bella that worshiped the ground he glided on. The Bella who would throw her arms around his neck and kiss him with as much passion as she could muster. The problem was I could never seem to give enough of myself. I gave all that I could give, and I could tell how much that affected Edward.

La push was a small reservation. I could see the breathtaking beach and decided to stop so I could devise a plan. He must have known about Zac, the real truth. I must have been talking in my sleep, another thing Bella and I have in common. I would tell you my life story if you asked. I had to somehow convince him to stay with me. I jumped when I heard someone growl my name. I must have been off in my own little world.

"Bella, what are _you _doing here," a very different looking Jacob growled. "Jacob," I asked in disbelief. I knew that he changed when he became a werewolf but I had no idea how much. He was even taller than the last time I had seen him, if that was at all possible. He looked to be about six seven with well proportioned muscles and a dazzling body. If I hadn't despised him so much I might have even thought he was hot.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here," he yelled. "It's far too dangerous and besides I thought you never wanted to see me again." I smiled sheepishly knowing that he was probably still upset after our last conversation. "Jake, listen I'm sorry," I began. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you like that after I injured you like that. Which also I am completely sorry for. It's just that you were attacking Edward and I couldn't handle that. Besides that was a couple of months ago, you still haven't forgiven me?"

"Bella," he began trying to keep to his cool. "Things have changed since the last time you've been here. I'm bad for you Bella. I will hurt you. You have to understand this has nothing to do with you personally it's the fact that you being around could kill you." I pondered his statement before understanding what he was telling me. It made sense seeing as I wasn't around him these last couple of months. Jacob was a werewolf now. He had phased sooner because I wasn't around to make him happy.

"Jake," I began with caution. "I know your secret. I know what you are. It's okay you don't have to hide anything." Jacob just looked at me as if I was completely crazy. After all I was only supposed to believe that story was a frivolous legend and not an actual reality.

"Bella, there is no way, it's just not possible. Just what is it that you think that I am," Jacob asked curiously. I couldn't meet his eyes in fear that my entire secret would be ousted. I knew that if I told the truth I'd be on a way ticket to the loony bin. I mean how was I supposed to explain the truth. How was I supposed to explain that I knew everything there ever was to know?

"Jake, I know you're a werewolf. I can't explain to you how I know I just do okay? Please just trust me for once. I know everything. I know how you phase and what causes it. I know that the vampire is your mortal enemy. I also know what triggers you to phase," I explained. Jacob just looked like someone had just given him the ultimate betrayal. I could see the pain and fear in his deep black eyes.

"Bella," he began cautiously. "How do you know this? How could you know this? The only thing I ever told you were legends, things that were never supposed to be true." "Jake, please," I begged. "I really 

can't explain but I need you to know that I know you could never hurt me. I'm not afraid and I trust you. Just please Jacob, I'm asking you to trust me."

"It was your filthy bloodsucker wasn't it," Jacob barked viciously. " I knew that he would tell you. I knew that since you were a leech lover that you would take his side too." "Leech lover? What do you mean leech lover," I barked back. "_Edward_ didn't tell me anything Jacob. For your information I figured it out on my own. And what do you mean I would take his side? There are no sides to take!"

"Bella you know that there are sides. You know that your leech and me are mortal enemies. We were created to kill each other! I was created to kill him. In fact the only reason I'm in this situation is because your leech is around. I would never have turned into a werewolf if _he_ wasn't around."

"Jacob, you listen good. Edward has been everything to me! He makes me feel whole and good. He makes me want to live my life instead of hiding from it. I know that your jealous that I'm not yours but your just gonna have to deal with that, because _I am his. _I love him Jake, and if you care for me at all you won't talk about him like that around me."

"Bella he's the reason your never here. Think about it, Charlie is here all the time why aren't you? Don't you understand that he's keeping you from me?" "Excuse me," I practically yelled. "But if you haven't noticed I am my own person with my own mind. If I haven't come here it's because I haven't wanted too. Jacob were supposed to be friends, but if you can't accept who I love than I can't have you in my life anymore. I'm sorry." With that I ran off towards my truck and made my way back to Forks.

I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I couldn't fight the fact that I was living a lie. I couldn't fight that I had lost the one person who was supposed to love me forever. I still remember the day when he promised me forever.

Flashback

"_Am? Ames? Amy!?", Megen yelled. She was running after me with an anxious expression plastered on her face. "Megs what is wrong with you? Why are you running and why are you yelling," I growled. _

_I was not in the best of moods that day. It was our six-month anniversary and Zac had completely forgotten all about it. _

_I being the idiot that I am, made him a book filled with emails that we had exchanged throughout our relationships. I also bought him a single rose and a sappy romance card. I was in love with him and I wanted him to know. I felt like an idiot when he showed up at school and gave me my usual kiss but said nothing. Here I was with all of his gifts in my bag and he didn't even remember what today was._

_It wasn't that I wanted a present from him, I just wanted him to remember what today was. It was the anniversary of the night six months ago that he declared his true feelings for me. It was the night that my life became complete._

_Megen knew that I was upset about him forgetting so I really didn't understand how she could ever be so happy. "Ames come on don't be like that. I have amazing news," Megen screeched. "Megen unless the news is that Edward Cullen actually exists I don't want to hear it," I barked. _

"_I bet you won't say that when you find out. And why would you wish for Edward Cullen? You have someone so much better who is equally amazing and equally infatuated with you." "Really Megs, because I seem to recall my _perfect_ boyfriend forgetting our six month anniversary and treating it like it was just any other day."_

"_Ames, listen to me. He didn't forget! In fact he has a huge surprise for you tonight! You'll just have to wait and see what it is but we have to get you ready. We only have three hours! I wish he would have given me more prep time!_

_Three hours and sixteen dresses later Zac had picked me up and blindfolded me. After what seemed like forever he took off the blindfold and revealed our beach lighten by twilight. He took my hand and pulled me out into the middle of the beach. I could see that he was hiding something from the gleam he had in his breathtaking eyes. _

"_Amy, I know that I'm a jerk for acting like I forgot our anniversary, but I wanted you to always remember this day. You see Ames; I could never forget the day I met you because with just one look _

_you changed everything about my life. You bring happiness and laughter to every day of my life. And so, first of all I want to tell you that I am irrevocably in love with you. Also, I want to give you this." He held the tiny black box tightly in his hand. When he opened it a gasp escaped from my chest. It was a promise ring._

"_Amy Marie Smith, I promise you that I won't just love you today, but I will love you until the end of time. You are all I have ever wanted or needed. Without you life is dead and dull. I love you and that's forever. You are my life now Ames" By that point I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I jumped into his arms and whispered I loved him too. Then we kissed each other with more passion than I thought possible. I never wanted to leave his arms. He was my life now. Now and forever. _

_End of Flashback_

I sat in Bella's truck crying for what seemed like hours. I was finally letting out what I had always tried to conceal. This was the first time I was allowing myself to really cry. There was no stopping this. I jumped when I saw the silver Volvo appear out of the darkness. Before I knew it he was sitting next to me pulling me into his stone cold arms. I felt nothing but numb. I needed him.

"Bella," he breathed. "We have to talk. I can't put this off any longer."

**Wow that was emotional! I hope you guys like it. Review if you want more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! You guys are amazing really! Since the reviews came so fast I decided to update once again today. I hope you enjoy! Also, I realize Amy and Zac's relationship is very intense very fast. I wrote it that way for a particular reason. So just be patient my dear readers I promise it will explain itself in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and that makes me so sad!**

**APOV**

"Edward," I begged. "Please don't do this now. Listen to me I do love you it's just complicated right now. I promise when I find a way to explain I will, I swear." I had to try and convince him that Bella did love him. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't here right now. It was mine. Why did I wish this? Why did I want this to happen?

"Bella, how do you already know what I'm going to say," Edward asked. "I just know Edward okay. I know that you're going to leave me. I know that you think that I'm in love with someone else, but you have to understand that this may not make sense now but later.." "Bella," he cut me off. "Bella there is no other time but the present. If you have something to tell me you need to tell me now. You can't have a relationship without trust and lately it seems all you do is lie."

"Fine, Edward do you really want to know the truth," I screamed. "Well here it is baby. My name is not Isabella Marie Swan, it's Amy Marie Smith! After a painful breakup with my boyfriend Zac I was reading New Moon and wished I could prevent you from leaving Bella! I didn't know that when I wished upon that shooting star that I would wake up here in your arms! I didn't know that I would screw up everything and break myself even more! Don't you get it, I'm not Bella. I'm not her and I have no idea where the hell she really is," I screamed even louder. "Are you happy now Edward? Are you satisfied now?"

"Bella," he began cautiously. "You don't have to make up a false identity to get rid of me. Listen don't spare my feelings. I'm leaving because I know that you don't love me anymore, and that's okay. If I make you so upset that you run into the arms of a werewolf and make up this Amy person than it's better that we end this now."

"Edward no! I haven't been this happy in months. Don't you see that I am finally beginning to become me again? I am finally able to smile and to laugh and to care about someone else again. You have been my light in the darkness! I didn't run to Jacob either. I had to get away so I could think of a plan to make you stay! Don't you see that I'm not Bella? Truthfully does any part of me remind you of her?"

"Bella please. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I know your acting differently but that's only because I'm making you miserable. So were leaving. It was time we left anyway. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming almost thirty-three. I was going to leave you eventually anyway, I just had to find the right time."

"Edward," I pleaded. "You don't mean that. You don't want to leave me because you love me. You love Bella, and even though that's not me right now she'll be back soon! I have to find a way but Edward please don't leave her. Please don't leave_ me._ I can't take someone leaving me again. Please I'm begging you!"

"Bella, the truth is I will always love you, no matter what happens. But if I hurt you so much that I force you into danger then I have no choice but to leave. I promise you that once were gone were gone. We won't bother you again. Goodbye my one and only love." With that Edward swiftly left Bella's old faded truck and raced off into the Volvo.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my body. I had lost Bella's one and only love. I lost her soul mate. I guess no matter what I did I couldn't prevent him from leaving in the end. This can't be happening I said to myself. I had to get him back.

Without thinking about it I raced off to the Cullen Mansion. I had only seen this place a couple of times since I've been here but I remembered how to get there. When I got there my heart dropped into my stomach. The entire house was empty. No furniture no paintings no decorations, no Cullen's. I had lost them forever.

I couldn't take just standing there any longer, so when I could finally feel my body again I made a rash decision. I was going home. I drove as quickly as I could back to Bella's house to grab some 

money. I was going home to California, in Bella's body or not. Charlie unfortunately was home so I had to act as if nothing was wrong. I didn't know if I would be able to pull this one off or not.

"Bella is that you," Charlie asked. "Yes Dad it's me. Listen I just have to pick something up upstairs so I'll only be here for a couple of minutes." I was surprised I could even get the words out of my mouth without crying. I was going to break down again any minute and knew I had to get out of there.

"Bella why don't you come down here and talk to me for a couple of minutes. I feel like I haven't talked to you for month's kid. Can you spare a couple minutes for your old man?"

"Char..Dad listen I wish I could but I can't. Newton's called me in for an extra shift and I have to pick up some things so I'm sorry but I can't. Maybe later." I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. I gathered all of the money I could find said a quick goodbye to Charlie and made my way towards Sunny California.

It felt so good to be home. Everything looked exactly the same. I had been in Bella's truck for awhile so it felt good to park Bella's truck in my driveway and make my way up to my house. It felt so normal to walk up the pathway. I knew it so well. All of my best memories always happened here. The first time I rose my bike. My first kiss happened right on these steps. I remember I was thirteen years old and Mike Stephens pulled my face between his clammy hands and planted one right on me after my first dance.

I knocked on the door once I noticed it was locked. This didn't make any sense. Mom should be home it is a Saturday. I just wanted my mom to put her arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted her to tell me that we would figure it out together. I wanted my dad to pick me up in one of his bone crushing hugs and tell me how I would always be his little girl.

I waited patiently for someone to answer the door. After I knocked again a hardened woman opened the door. It was my mother. But it couldn't be she looked so different. She looked so unhappy, so depressed. "What do you want," she practically growled at me. Although I was afraid of this replica of my mother I jumped into her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy! Oh mom I missed you so much. Please just tell me that this is going to be okay. Please tell me that you'll help me. Where's Daddy? Is he at work again?" My mother just looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you calling me Mommy. I'm a mother to no one especially not to you. Who are you anyway?"

"Mommy, don't you recognize me? It's me Amy." It was then I realized exactly what she was talking about. I was in Bella's body. I wasn't the Amy she knew and loved. I just had to convince her it was me.

"Mom, listen I know I don't look like Amy but it's really me. I'm your daughter remember? I'm your seventeen-year-old daughter. Your husband's name is Dan and your Tricia. You had me February 14, 1991. I'm your baby mom."

"Now you listen here you sick stalker. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I have no children. As for my husband, I used to have a husband, but he left seven years ago. If you don't leave right now I'm going to call the police! Now get out of here and never come near me again!"

She slammed the door in my face and I ran to my truck in a panic. I would go to Megen's house she would surely recognize me. I was her best friend, I mean we were practically sister's. When I got to Megen's house I was relieved to see her outside. It looked as if she were waiting for someone. Without thinking I darted out of the truck and went to hug my sister.

"Megs! Oh I'm so glad to see you! I knew you would understand more than anybody, it's me Amy! I know that I look different but I'm in Bella' Swan's body! Can you believe it? I guess knowing all there is to know about Twilight actually paid off. Oh Meg's you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Who are you and how do you know my nickname? No one knows that my parents! And what is Twilight? I've never heard of that you psycho. If you don't leave right now I'm going to call the police!"

"Megsy please. You have to believe me I'm your best friend. I know your nickname because your parents are practically mine. In fact I was there when you got that nickname don't you remember? 

Megs and Ames the baddest chickadee's on the street? Don't you remember at all." Suddenly I heard a car door slam.

"Babe you ready to go? Wait, who's your friend," he said. It can't be, it just can't. Please God please don't let it be him. My entire body was shaking but I had to know. I turned around and met his familiar blue eyes his dark black hair his amazing body. It was Zac, it was the love of my life. Why was he calling Megen babe?

"Zac thank God you're here! This psycho is harassing me. She's stalking me too. Please you're my boyfriend get rid of her!" "Zac, please," I pleaded. "Please tell me that you're not with her! You love me! Don't you remember? I'm your Amy. I'm supposed to be the love of your life. You couldn't have forgotten about that already. You would never date my best friend let alone anyone this soon. Your supposed to love me please Zac help me!"

"Listen you pathetic stalker," Megen yelled. "That is _my_ man. We've been together for six months! You don't know him at all and I just called the cops so I suggest you get your ass out of here!"

I couldn't think I couldn't move. Bella's body decided what to do next without any help from me. I ran to my truck and took off as fast as I could. Tears blinded my vision and I soon had no idea where I was. I tried to pull over but when I did I jerked too hard. The truck flipped three times and I lost consciousness. I lost control of her body and I lost control of myself. I was in a dark tunnel, with only a tiny light guiding my way. I could have sworn I saw my grandmother, but that wasn't possible since she died years ago.

She was beckoning me calling my name, begging me to turn around to go back. It was then that she dissapeard and there was nothing but darkness. I was alone with no one to help me. For once in my life I had no one. It was just me and the darkness.

**Wow lots of drama! Don't you just love it? Listen I'm sorry to anyone who's mad at me, but you can't mess with fait. What's going to happen will happen anyway. Don't make me stop here guys keep up the reviews, I love hearing what you have to say. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are awesome! On a personal note, aren't you all siked that Twilight is being released three weeks early? I know I am!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Edward, Zac," I called out petrified. I was still alone in this deep black hole with no way out. In the distance I could hear familiar voices calling for someone. I tried to open my eyes but they felt glued shut. All I wanted was to be safe in Edward's arms. I realized that was all I ever needed. I needed someone to always be there for me and not leave me. I had been left too many times.

It was then that I saw the bright white light again. Only this time Grandma wasn't there. It looked like an opening, a way to get home. I yearned to truly be home. To have my mother hug me and to have my dad protect me. I yearned for my real life, though it was filled with pain and anguish.

"Bella? Isabella Swan? Can you hear me? Bella if you can hear me squeeze my hand," a rough voice begged. "Come on Bells," I heard Charlie beg. "Please open your eyes baby." It took all of my might but I finally was able to open my eyes. I saw Charlie hovering over my body protectively while a strange doctor took my pulse.

"Charlie, I mean Dad, where's Carlisle," I asked. It was then that it all came back to me. Carlisle was gone with the rest of them. All of them had left me. Even Alice, my one friend in this strange place was gone. I had no one anymore.

"Baby, listen to me," Charlie began with caution. "The _Cullens_ just left today. Carlisle barely gave his resignation before leaving. Baby, I'm so sorry but Edward's gone, he's _not_ coming back," Charlie sneered. I once again couldn't feel my body. I knew all of this already but hearing Charlie clarify it tore what was left of my heart to shreds. I pulled the covers over my head and just cried.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before I knew it I had been here for six months. I slowly began to drift into a routine for Charlie's sake. I could tell that it was killing him to see Bella like this. So, I did the best I could to get out of bed everyday. It was not always successful 

but I would have to face this life eventually. Nightmares plagued me. I saw nothing but an bloodthirsty woman coming after me, and no one was there to protect me.

Charlie brought Bella's mother in to try to take me to Florida with her. It took every ounce of me to scream at them that I wasn't going. I threatened to run away if either of them tried to take me somewhere else. After my melt Bella's mom just held me while I cried. It felt good to finally have someone there, who would hold me and dry my tears.

She begged me to answer her emails seeing as I hadn't responded in almost six months. I knew this was true because she would call me in a panic thinking that something was wrong if I didn't write back. If only she knew the reason I didn't respond was because I didn't have the password.

So one lonely Saturday morning after Charlie went to Bella's computer and typed in possible passwords. When I typed in I love Edward Cullen the account finally opened up. There must have been two hundred emails waiting for me. Though I knew it wouldn't be possible I searched for an email from him. I yearned to see that he still cared.

I knew I could find him if I wanted too, but I figured that I had put him through enough. Until I figured out how to get home I had to stay away from him. After reading through all the emails I climbed back into Bella's small bed. I was just lying there like a zombie when I remembered what Edward had told Bella before he left. All traces of me will be gone, but truly they were never far.

I searched every floorboard until I found it. The loose floorboard that held all of my unopened birthday gifts. In one hand I held Bella's CD which contained her lullaby. In the other I held the two plane tickets that would expire in four days. Seeing all I had left of him brought on yet another round of hysteria.

I cried until I couldn't see anymore. I heard a sound coming from downstairs but I assumed it was just Charlie. It was then that I saw him, or what I thought was him. Laurent was standing in the middle of Bella's bedroom with a vengeance. "Bella," he breathed. "Well hello my tasty little treat. Did you miss me?" All I could do was scream. There was no use in running and I knew it.

This was the moment I was going to die. This was the moment that Bella was going to die. "Laurent, what are you doing here," I asked with a shaky voice. "Victoria sent me. She wanted to see for one if you were still human, and two if you were alive. Looks like I picked a perfect time too, I went by the Cullen mansion and there was no sign of the family."

"They're just away on a vacation. They should be back in a couple hours you know," I lied. "Oh is that right? Well I might as well take care of business before they get back. I promise you Bella I'll make this quick and painless…" Laurent then looked up with fear in his eyes. He was debating whether or not to kill me or to get away from someone. It then dawned on me Jacob was here.

Jacob crashed through my window and dragged Laurent out with him. I couldn't look but I could definitely hear. Laurent was screaming in agony before being burned into ashes. When Jacob saw the horror on my face he phased back and took me into his arms.

"Bella, Bella no please don't cry. It's all right he's gone. Your safe now I promise you," Jake murmured. "No Jake you don't understand. Victoria is coming after me; she's going to kill me! I have to get out of here." "Bella, how are you supposed to get out of here? I won't let you go anywhere alone if Victoria is trying to kill you."

"Jake I have no choice. I can't put you in that kind of danger. I can't let you risk your life or your packs life. I'm going to trade in my tickets to Florida for tickets to Delani. I'm going to find the Cullen's."

"Bella," Jacob growled. "I won't let you go alone, and I won't let you try to find the leeches. They'll hurt you." "Jake," I began. "Those _leeches_ are my family and I love them. They are my everything and I have to find them. They will know what to do. Plus I have to find Edward before he or the Cullen's end up getting hurt. Now let me go!" I pushed past him and picked up the two tickets and I threw anything I could find in one of Bella's suitcases.

Jacob followed me begging me not to go. I turned around and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before running to Bella's ancient truck. Jacob then scared me by climbing into the driver's seat pushing me to the passenger's side. "Bella," he growled. " I am going with you. If you plan on going 

anywhere near those leeches I will protect you. Not to mention what if Victoria tries to come after you while your trying to get there?"

"Fine, Jake you can come with me but once I get to the Cullen's you have to promise me that you will back off." He promised me and we drove in an uncomfortable silence to the airport. I needed to know that I was safe and I wouldn't feel safe until I saw the Cullen's. Then it dawned on me, what about Charlie? Victoria would kill anyone if it meant hurting me.

"Jake what about Charlie? Victoria will kill him, we have to go back," I screeched. "Relax Bells I'll call Sam when we get to the airport, the pack will watch over him. I know you don't know Sam but." "Yes I do know him," I blurted out. "He's the alpha of the pack and the first werewolf of the new generation."

"Bella," Jacob asked with a tense look in his eyes. "How do you know all that. Not to mention how did you know that I was a werewolf?" "Jacob, listen to me," I pleaded. "You will find out soon enough, but until then I can't say anything.

When we got to the airport I exchanged the tickets with shaky hands. Jacob grabbed my hand to try and calm me down but it was no use. When I heard that our flight was boarding I practically flew out of my seat.

The trip to Deanali seemed to last for an eternity. Jacob eyes my face suspiciously trying to find the answers to all of my questions. We made small talk to try and calm my nerves. He told me about Sam and the rest of the pack. He told me about his Volkswagen rabbit that he had just fully restored. I told him about school but had almost nothing to say. My life was empty and dull now. I had nothing and I had no one.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Jacob whispered that we were at the hotel. I pulled out what was left of Bella's money and got a room with two double beds. I didn't sleep but only planned what I would say to the Cullen's.

In the morning I decided to ask around the town. Luckily everyone in the town knew who Tanya and her family were and where they lived. I should have guessed seeing as it was the biggest house in town. I arrived at the door took a deep breath and rang the bell. It was time to tell the truth, the whole truth.

**I know I'm mean to leave it there but I wanted to keep up the suspense. As usual if you want, more let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow 40 reviews guys! That's so awesome thank you! Keep them up and I'll write as frequently as I can.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.**

**TPOV**

I can't believe Edward is coming for a visit, I though excitedly to myself. Though he never would admit it I always knew he had to have something for me. I just don't understand why he won't face it. "Tanya, Alice" Irina called. I could hear the panic in her voice and immediately knew something was up.

I ran downstairs in two seconds flat. When I got there I smelled human and heard a thunderous heart beat. I also smelled something like wet dog. When Alice arrived she smelled what we smelled and raced to open to door. She must have known who was there. When she opened the door we were all shocked. There standing in the middle of our doorway was Isabella Swan. Edward's one and only true love.

**APOV**

I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. I couldn't control my breathing knowing that at any minute I would have to confess to truth to Alice. It killed me to have to do this but she had to know. She also had to know that Victoria was on her way to kill not only me but probably whomever she could get a hold of.

Before I had time to react Alice opened the door with a look of shock on her face. I let out a sigh of relief when she grabbed me in her arms. It felt so amazing to see her that I just broke out into sobs. I finally had my friend back, my one allay in this world. "Bella," she asked. "What are you doing here. How did I not see that you were coming?" The main reason I had allowed Jake to come with me is so that Alice wouldn't know we were coming. I knew if she saw me coming she would just try and stop me.

"Ali," I began using her nickname. "Ali listen to me. I have to tell you the truth. I have to tell you who I really am. I can't pretend to be Bella any more." "Bella," Alice asked confused. "What do you mean pretend to be Bella. You are Bella. Who else could you possibly be?" "Alice I need you to trust me and to listen to everything that I say." Alice pulled me inside the house and I began to tell her my story.

When I was done I looked around at the three shocked vampires. I also heard a howl outside which I assumed was Jacob. Irina and Tanya had made him wait outside and he backed off just like he promised. "Alice, I need you to believe me. I know this sounds crazy and strange but how would I know that you couldn't see the future when werewolves were in it, or that Jacob was even a werewolf. I swear to you Ali, I'm not Bella. I'm Amy, and we have to find a way to get Bella back." "Bella, I mean Amy, whoever you are, how can I believe this." "Ali, please," I pleaded. " I know that this doesn't sound possible but you have to know more than anyone that everything is possible. I came here to try and prevent Edward from leaving Bella but just ended up driving him away and hurting him."

"Amy, why didn't you tell us sooner. Why didn't you try to go home sooner," Alice inquired. "Alice if I knew how I probably would have. But, the more I stayed here the more I began to come back to life. You see when Zac left me it was like part of me died. I think I needed to learn that I could live again, and that life is possible even after heartbreak. But the thing is, while I was here I fell in love with being Bella and being Edward's one and only love. I loved the fact that I was his everything. I loved that he wasn't going to leave and I could depend on him to stay. When he left, that's truly when I died, but I had to come here and warn you…"

"Wait," Alice said. I could see the dazed look in her eye. I knew that she was having a vision. When she was done she looked more frightened than I had ever seen her. "Amy, I don't want to scare you but Victoria is coming after you. She knows where you are and she's coming to kill you." "Ali I know. That's actually the reason I came. I had to warn you. I didn't know if she would try to come after Edward too or just stop with me. I have to see _him _Ali."

"Amy," Alice began. "He never would tell me the reason he left you. He just told me that we had to leave and let you love someone real. Did you tell him everything you told me?" "Yes," I stated. " I did. 

I told him who I really was, and I told him about Zac. He thought I was just trying to get rid of him so I could be with my real true love. Then he said that he was just about to leave anyway. That's when he left, he left me alone in the truck. I saw no other options and so I raced back to Bella's house got gas money and tried to go home." I took a deep breath before telling her the next part. It was still painful to talk about. "When I got back, I found that I didn't exist. I also found that Zac was with my best friend. He was in love with her and had no idea who I was. When they called the police I tried to make a run for it. But when I tried to get away I crashed Bella's truck. It flipped three times and still survived," I laughed. " I on the other hand went into a coma for almost a week."

"I tried to move on Ali. I tried to live and to breathe but I just can't. I can't live this way anymore. Even if it does kill me to see Zac I have to go home." When I looked over I saw that Alice was having yet another vision. She looked even more frightened this time.

"Amy, Victoria saw that you came here and she knew that she couldn't hurt you. So she decided to get revenge. She went to the Voultri and told them everything. They're now coming here to kill you, you and Edward."

I broke down into tears once again. I had really done it this time. Victoria was going to have Edward and me die if it was the last thing she would do. I would do anything to keep Edward safe, even if it meant sacrificing myself. I looked down to Alice with weepy eyes. "Alice," I began. "If they want me they can have me. I will die if it means that Edward and the Cullen's will live without danger."

"Amy, are you crazy? You honestly think that we would let them anywhere near you? We will protect you Amy I promise. We will also find a way to get you home." I took in a sharp breath when I heard the doorbell ring. I had almost forgotten that Irina and Tanya were still there. Tanya jumped up eagerly and ran to the door. Alice just gave me a sad pleading look. I couldn't tell what was going on until I heard that voice.

"Bella," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

**I know, I know I'm evil. I will update as soon as possible. Remember the more you review the faster you get the chapter. **

Return to 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! As promised I updated quickly but since I have school starting a lot sooner than I'd like I won't be able to update as frequently. But, if I get five reviews on this story I will update tomorrow. Thanks to everyone for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella and Edward but I do own Zac and Amy!**

**Enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

It had been four months since I left Bella. Everyday I went without seeing her killed me. I knew this was what she really wanted though. I always knew that eventually she would outgrow me but I had no idea it would be this soon. I don't really know how it happened; one minute she was _my_ dear sweet Bella. Then the next minute she's claiming to be this Amy person.

It killed me when she said that she loved Zac. I had suspicions all along but I believed her when she said that Zac was someone who meant nothing to her from her past. I guess love makes you blind, but I have to wonder if I would be blind with her than blind without her.

She doesn't know this but the day she got into the accident I was there. I saw her race home and then race to California. It killed me to see her helpless and hopeless just lying there. I had arrived too late. I only saw the accident and it killed me to just stay in my Volvo. I knew if I got out I would sparkle and create a spectacle in the California sun. I also knew that if she saw me she would beg me to stay and I didn't know if I could refuse her. I have loved, and will love Isabella Marie Swan for the rest of my lonely existence.

When I arrived at Irina and Tanya's I heard Alice's shocked voice from in the living room. It was then that I smelled her. He sweet blood that made my heart sing. I could also hear her heart beating erratically. I figured I just must have been hallucinating. These days I couldn't tell fact from fiction. I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms and to have her tell me she loves me.

I rang the bell and heard Tanya screech in delight. When I got inside Bella's sent became more potent. She really was here and her heart was about to beat through her chest.

"Bella," I breathed. How sweet her name felt coming from my lips. "What are you doing here," I inquired. I could see she had been crying, and I could see that Alice was frantic. _Edward, you have to believe her. She's telling the truth. I don't know how to explain how I know I just do. She's not Bella, she really is Amy. She is also really in danger, we all are. When Bella I mean Amy came here for safety and to find us Victoria found the Voultri and told them all about Bella and your relationship. Now they're coming here to kill you both_", Alice thought. After replaying the conversation Alice just had with me I had come to realize that maybe this really wasn't Bella.

I mean that would explain why she's been so different lately. I mean she never used to voluntarily go shopping with Alice or watch sports. She had done both without complaint and actually seemed to enjoy it. She also knew when things were going to happen. Like the fact that Jacob was a werewolf and about the Voultri. Maybe this really wasn't _my_Bella after all.

NO Edward stop doing this to yourself! Stop torturing yourself! This is Bella and she just doesn't want you anymore. You have to deal with this! When I looked up into Bella's pleading eyes I saw something I had never seen before. Bella never looked at me like that. Bella also never put on make up or sang in the shower or loved dresses. This wasn't Bella.

"Edward," Amy began. "I know that you don't believe me but you have to. I won't let you loose your life or Bella because of me. I thought I could change your future and stop you from leaving her but I've realized that what's going to happen is just going to happen. You have to face your future whether you like it or not. You deserve to make your own mistakes, no matter how stupid they are."

"Amy," I breathed.

**APOV**

"Amy," Edward breathed. It felt so good for him to call me by my actual name. I was no longer a prisoner in Bella's body. Edward then asked me a question that I wasn't prepared for. He asked me 

what was supposed to happen before I came into the picture. I spent a half-hour explaining to him why and how he left Bella. I explained how he came back in the end and even proposed. I loved the light that finally returned to his topaz eyes. I could see for the first time in a long time that he was happy, and that made me happy.

"Amy," Alice urged. I gave her a knowing look and told Edward everything I knew about Victoria. I told him everything I knew from New Moon, but their wasn't really much to tell. I told him that he would have to promise to change me. Together we devised a plan. I would pretend to be Bella, and try to get us both out of this.

I knew that I wasn't going to be alone in this. This was a small comfort considering I was about face a coven of bloodthirsty human consuming vampires! Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance when he saw my panic ridden face. I knew that they would be coming in an hour.

Since we had our plan devised, I spent the rest of the hour telling Edward all about me. I talked about my school and my friends. I talked about Zac and how everyone compared our relationship to his and Bella's. It was then that I realized how intense our relationship had really been. It had been so much so fast. We had committed our lives to each other before we were even adults. I was almost eighteen but I always knew that I didn't want to get married until I was much older. We were too much too fast.

"Edward," I began. "Edward I need to understand something. How could you ever leave Bella? I mean I know that you haven't yet but how could you? If you really loved someone how could you tell them that you don't love them and just leaving them stranded?"

"Amy," he said with pain in his voice. "From what you've told me, I wanted to protect Bella. But we all saw how that worked out regardless. You see I love Bella but all I've ever wanted was to be human right along with her. I never wanted her to have to choose what kind of life to lead. I wanted to be like a normal couple. Instead every time I go near her is a risk. I could kill her with just a twitch in my finger."

"Edward," I began. "Don't you get it? She doesn't care what you are. She loves you more than you could ever know. She wanted to choose this life. She wants to be a vampire so she can be with you. Not to mention define normal when it comes to relationships. Please everything is always so dramatic and always so screwed up. Bella loved you and your family. And since the day I got here I could see why. You guys are all amazing! I have grown to love each and every one of you."

"Amy, it has been a pleasure getting to know you. I'm glad you told me the truth even though I didn't believe you at first. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been. You and Bella are definitely alike when it comes to having courage. You both have a strength inside you that is indescribable. I understand why you wanted to change things but your right, what's going to happen is going to happen regardless."

"Well I wanted to thank you. You brought me back to life. I felt so dead when Zac just decided it was over. You were the only person that could get me to smile or laugh. Being your friend was like breathing, it was just so natural to do. But I am sorry that I'm not Bella. You deserve each other much more than you think." "Well," Edward began. "I don't know how much I deserve her but your right she more than deserves me. I just love her so much for just being her. She thinks that she's not special but she's so much more than just special." "Edward," I said. "Don't you get it? You're the perfect guy. In fact when girls read the book they see you as the perfect guy. To them and especially to Bella you are flawless. Your special too, never forget that."

Edward pulled me into a hug. It felt so good just to be in his arms. He will never know all that he's done for me. I promised myself at that moment that I would do anything to get Bella back. I would always love Edward for getting me out of my depression but I knew that I loved Zac more. It was time that I went back and faced it. Whatever happens was going to happen. Time to fast destiny. Time to wake up.

**So did you love it or hate it? Let me know. Remember five reviews and you get an update tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Voultri were standing right in the middle of the house

The Voultri were standing right in the middle of the house. I could tell immediately who each and every one of them was. I instantly pointed out Aro as soon as he entered the house. He was beautiful but demented looking. The book truly described him well. He was a different kind of beautiful, though he had nothing on Edward.

When they entered Edward tightened his grip on my hand. I could feel Tanya and Irina's cold stares behind my back. I could tell they blamed me that this was all happening. In reality they were right. If I had never come her than their coven never would have been put in danger. When Aro spoke I felt a cold chill run down my back.

"Edward, how lovely to see you. Carlisle has told me so much about you, you and your amazing talents of course. And look this must be Bella. Well I have to tell you Edward I truly admire you. Her blood is so strong and potent. How can you resist," Aro sang.

"She means more to me that any blood," Edward said gruffly. "Well, I do applaud you my friend. I could never resist such a beautiful _snack_." As soon as Aro said that Edward stepped protectively in front of me still holding onto my hand. "Oh, please don't get me wrong, I mean Bella no harm." "Caius," Aro addressed. "Doesn't our dear Bella remind you of. Oh what's the phrase?"

"La tua cantante," I interrupted with a glare. "Why, yes my dear Bella. You must be reading my mind," Aro chuckled. "Highly doubtful," I muttered under my breath though I knew he heard me. "Well, she's feisty isn't she," Caius said. "Maybe we should just dispose of her right away. What do you say Aro," Caius said with a sneer.

I heard a growl escape from Edward's chest before he got into a protective stance. I could see that he was about to attack, but before I could stop him he began withering around in pain. "Edward," I cried. I knew exactly what was going on, but I had to play dumb. I grabbed Edward's hand before turning to Aro. "Please Aro, please. Please stop." I then heard an evil little laugh coming from a boyish looking vampire. "Jane, dear one," Aro cooed. "Please release him, he just wants to protect the one he loves."

Edward was on the floor still in shock. I grabbed his hand and held onto him for dear life. Aro eyes me suspiciously, it was as if he knew. "Bella, would you be willing to let me touch you? You see I have this gift, very similar to your Edward's. I can read minds but only when I touch someone. But when I do I can see everything that has ever happened in their lives."

"No," Edward said sternly. "I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay Edward. Trust me," I said calmly. I gave him a wink indicating I knew what I was doing before walking into the grasp of Aro.

His skin was like paper. It was ice cold and eerie. When he touched me I wanted to do nothing but run, but I stayed strong. "Interesting," he said after a few minutes. "Very interesting. Jane dear one, would you come here please." "No," Edward pleaded once again. I turned around to give him a reassuring smile but Jane had him on the floor in an instant.

"Enough," I shouted with all my might. "You want to hurt someone you deal with me. Leave Edward out of this. None of this is his fault. If anyone should be punished it should be me." "Am…I mean Bella, don't," Edward pleaded. "Edward, it's okay. I can handle myself. I can't risk you getting hurt anymore." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I didn't care. I would not let him pay my debt.

When I finally looked up I saw a very frustrated Jane. She looked like she could kill me with her evil scowl. "What," she shouted. "No this can't be possible. This has never happened before. This just can't be possible."

"Relax, my dearest. Bella is strong in mind. She is also strong at heart. Bella I'm not going to punish you or Edward Bella. Well I won't punish you that is as long as you are transformed." I had warned both Alice and Edward that this was going to happen. Luckily Alice remembered exactly where she was supposed to come in.

"Trust me Aro," Alice sang. "She will be transformed. I can already see it," Alice said with a bright cheerful smile. "Very well then," Aro began. "Not so fast," Caius said interrupting Aro. "With a mouth like that we should destroy her here and now," he sneered. A shriek of panic escaped from my mouth. Edward just tightened his grip around my body as to shield me. "Patience dear Caius. Bella is to be transformed therefore they have broken no laws."

"Perhaps your right Aro," Caius agreed. "Not to mention she is beautiful. Maybe if Edward doesn't deal with her we could use her in some other way," Caius sneered. "I do agree. Edward if you do not change Bella we may have to do so ourselves. She could be of some good use to the Voultri. I expect her talents to be both wonderful and powerful."

I heard Edward begin to breathe again. He hadn't been breathing since the Voultri arrived. "Oh and please forgive me Irina and Tanya for not being able to stay and get to know each other. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances as well," Aro stated. "Alice and Edward I also wanted to extend the offer to join the Voultri to you. You both have very special talents and I think they could be of some definite use."

"No, thank you," Edward said as politely as he could. I could tell being polite was the last thing he wanted to do. "Well that leaves you Alice," Aro said cheerfully. "How about you my dear one?" "No, I think I'll have to decline as well. Thank you anyway Aro." Aro and Caius said goodbye to everyone before disappearing into the darkness of a black Alaskan night.

We all looked around at each other with relief. Edward picked me up and swung me around in circles. "Thank you so much Amy. You really have no idea how much this means to us," Edward breathed gripping me tighter. "It was my pleasure Edward. It was the least I could do after all I've put you through. I know you and Bella will be," I said. I laughed in my head at my own personal joke. I truly did know their future would be wonderful.

"Alice, honey? Alice oh there you are," a frantic looking Jasper said. "Jazzy," Alice said gleaming with joy. Jasper had been away hunting with Emmett and Rosalie so he looked even more shocked when he saw Edward and me. "What's going on here," Jasper questioned.

After an hour of explaining every ounce of the truth was out on the table. The entire Cullen family now knew who I really was. They were all shocked but at the same time happy. They all loved Bella and were glad that they weren't going to lose her forever.

I loved getting to know the rest of the family. I had never met Emmett and Rosalie before and they were exactly as the book described. Emmett stood tall and proud and was the biggest goofball I had 

ever met. Rosalie was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She also knew it. "You could have fooled me squirt," Emmett said before picking me up and tossing me around. I began to scream but before I could let the scream out Edward caught me in his arms.

I looked at him and suddenly tears began to fill my eyes. We both knew it was almost time to say goodbye. We didn't know how or when but we both knew it was soon. He picked me up into a hug and whispered thank you to me. "Edward I should really be the one who's thanking you. I was just doing the job I was sent to do. I never realized how strong Bella really was. I wish I were like that," I said. "Amy, the fact that you lasted this long in the vampire world shows that you are just as strong," Edward returned.

I looked around the room at the close family. Everyone was always there for each other no matter what. It reminded me so much of my own family and friends. We would do anything for each other and we loved each other unconditionally. With them I could face anything.

When I looked over at Alice I knew she was having a vision. "Amy, I think I know how were getting you home," Alice said with a smile.

**Okay guys love it or hate it? I promise to update tomorrow if I get five or more reviews. So let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are so incredible! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, they are so appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I own nothing but Ames and Zac.**

**APOV**

"Amy, I see you jumping off some sort of cliff? Do you know anything about that," Alice said. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Bella went cliff diving and it almost cost her, her life. Maybe that was the only way to get home and get Bella back though.

The thought terrified me, but I would do anything to get home. I could see the sad but hopeful expression on Edward's face. I knew he would miss me, but I also knew that he missed Bella more. And though Zac and I were over he meant just as much to me as Bella did to Edward. It was time to stop running for once in my life.

"Amy," Edward breathed. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Tears began to once again flood my eyes. I knew that I would have to say goodbye and I didn't know if I could. This place was such a part of me even in my human life. I hugged Edward and he hugged me with just as much intensity. He really was my best friend. He understood me better than anyone.

When we finally decided it was time to get home I called Charlie who was furious with me. He was even more furious with Edward for "corrupting me", or at least that's how he put it. I told him that it was my decision to leave and to ease up on Edward.

"What about Jacob," Charlie roared. I could just see his purple face in my head. He didn't get furious often but when he did he looked like a creepy version of Barney. "Charlie, Jacob is fine," I retorted. Or at least I hope he is. I hadn't seen him since entering Tanya and Irina's house. I told Charlie I would see him soon even though it would be the actual Bella he would see. The minute I got back to Washington I was heading straight for La Push. I knew I would have to dive alone seeing as the Cullen's weren't allowed in La Push. It killed me that they wouldn't be there with me holding my hand.

"Where the hell have you been," a furious Jacob roared. "She's been with us dog. We would never let anything happen to her," Edward defended. "We love her just as much as you do. Right Ames?" When I nodded in response Jacob went ballistic. "Are you freaking kidding me? You're encouraging this Amy story? Bella went crazy and it's your entire fault leech! I am taking her here and now and letting Charlie deal with her when we get home. Even if that means she has to spend a few months away," Jacob sneered.

I could see Alice shudder when he said that. She and I both knew that he was talking about an insane asylum. I glared at Jacob with as much intensity as I could muster. Without Bella, Jacob became cold, hard, and evil. Jacob grabbed my arm and Edward pulled me right out of his iron grip.

"You keep your hands off of her mongrel," Edward yelled. "Are you okay Ames?" I nodded and just stayed in his arms. "There is no way that I'm leaving her with you parasite. You will let her go or I will be forced to fight you right here, right now!"

"Come on pup. I dare you. Fight me, right here right now. I don't care if you kill me. All I care is that Amy is safe." Jacob and Edward took two steps towards each other and got into defensive positions. I screamed and stepped between them. I couldn't let them kill each other over me.

"Jasper," Edward roared. "Take Amy away from her. Get her safe. NOW." "Edward, no, please. I'm begging you please don't do this," I pleaded. But it was too late. Jasper picked me up in his iron grip. NO matter how much I fought I couldn't escape. Jasper kept trying to calm me down but I couldn't.

It was then that I heard the growling and tearing. I also heard the screaming and so did Jasper and Alice. Jasper handed me off to Alice and ran to the scene of the fight. I screamed and cried with more passion than I ever had. Alice couldn't see the outcome of the fight because Jacob was a werewolf. I could see how this was affecting her, and still there was nothing we could do but wait.

"ALICE," Jasper shouted. Alice picked me up and ran vampire speed towards the scene. When I got there I saw what was left of Edward lying of the ground. The rest of him was in Jacobs's teeth. I couldn't breathe. I could think I couldn't see anything accept Jacob. I hated him more than I ever thought possible.

"You bastard," I screamed. Jacob phased back and had a look of pleasure on his hideous face. I ran over to him and hit him with all of the might I had. I broke practically every bone in my body and wanted nothing more but to kill him. Alice then pulled me off of him and I fell in the snow crying.

I lay by what was left of my best friend. Maybe they could put him back together. After all the only way too truly get rid of a vampire is to burn him. Jasper and Alice did their best to put the remains of Edward back together.

When he was back together I held his torn off hand and just cried waiting for him to wake up. My silent tears fell over his mangled body.

I just prayed that he would be okay. We all waited in silence praying. I could see how this was destroying Alice. Since that dog was there she couldn't see if Edward would survive. I became so frustrated waiting for him to wake up.

I could see that his body was beginning to form again, but he still wasn't awake. I just continued to hold his icy cold hand in my own hands. I continued to pray and cry for him to open his eyes again.

"Please," I pleaded. "Edward please wake up. Please just wake up and look at me. Please just wake up and tell me every thing is going to be okay. Please just don't leave me. Please Edward. Wake up. Come on it's time to wake up." As if on command Edward opened his beautiful eyes and looked directly in mine.

"Amy," "Amy wake up. Amy come on its time to wake up. Come on Ames." I just looked at him like he was crazy. I could see his dazzling smile and reassuring eyes. But he was still telling me to wake up. Actually it sounded like he was begging.

It was then that I did wake up. But I was home. I was me. I wasn't holding Edward's hand and I wasn't in Alaska. I was in California and saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. I still heard someone begging me to wake up though.

I looked up and saw _my_ mom. She was as beautiful as ever but had a distressed look on her face. It was then that I got the feeling. When I Zac and I got together he and I formed a bond stronger than 

anything. I always instantly knew something was wrong when it came to him. I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Amy, babe please wake up," my mother begged. "Mom," I said anxiously. "Mom what is it what's happened to him. Where is he?" "Amy, Megen just called and she's been trying to call you for an hour. Sweetie Zac was in an accident. He lost control of his car and he's hurt pretty badly. He's in a coma. He's at the hospital and your Dad will drive you."

**Okay guys this is not the end of the story. There will also be some Twilight appearances so don't think they're completely gone. As always I hope you liked it and if I get five reviews you will get a chapter tomorrow. I hope this chapter was climactic enough. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Zac, Amy, Megen, and Zac's family**

**APOV**

I didn't even think about it. I darted out the door in my pajama pants, Zac's sweatshirt, and my flip-flops. I ran to the hospital, which was three miles away. When I got there I could see Zac's mother crying. Without second-guessing myself I grabbed her into a hug.

His parents loved me and thought of me as their own daughter. His two brothers' and sister's were also like my family. They reminded me so much of the Cullens. I missed them so much already. After his mother let me go Megen came and pulled me into a hug. I just let myself cry while she held me.

After I finally calmed down I made my way into his room. When I saw him I couldn't breathe anymore. He had his leg broken and his entire body was covered in bruises. He was in a coma and showed no sign of waking up. I grabbed his hand and kneeled by his bed. I whispered that everything would be okay and that I was there.

I stayed by his side every available second. My parents had grown worried when I began to loose weight and I would cry all the time. It always got worse every time I was away from him. It had been two weeks since the car accident. He showed no sign of improvement and it killed me.

Megen brought me my copy of the Twilight series. She thought that it might cheer me up a little. I remembered all those times when I begged Zac to read the series. I remember telling him how much he reminded me of Edward, and how I would always be his Bella.

I opened Twilight and began reading out loud to him. When we got to the hospital scene in Twilight I began to cry. At least Bella woke up. At least Bella was responsive. At least Edward loved her. I had no idea how Zac felt about me. I didn't know if he loved me or if he even cared.

When I finished Twilight I reluctantly picked up New Moon. I knew it would be difficult to read seeing as it reminded me of not only Edward but it also reminded me that Zac and I had gone through the 

same thing. I got to my favorite quote and couldn't even stop crying to read it. It was when Edward finally came back to Bella.

"_Your impossible," he said, and he laughed once—a hard laugh frustrated. " How can I put this so that you'll believe me? Your not asleep, and your not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have _always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."_

I wished that he was saying those very words to me. I wanted to leave him but I couldn't. It was like I was permanently attached to him. I buried my face in his chest and cried. Here I was sitting here in the middle of a hospital room waiting for someone to wake up who doesn't even love me. It was sick and I somehow had to pull away from him.

I finished New Moon and was about to set it aside when something fell out of the book. It was a letter addressed to me in fancy calligraphy. I could tell instantly who it was from.

_My dearest Amy,_

_I'm sorry we never got to say a proper goodbye. I miss you more than I can say already. You were always like my best friend who I could share any secret with. I know by now you must be questioning if any of that ever happened. When you first left I asked myself the same question. But it did happen Ames._

_I wanted to thank you for showing me exactly how lucky I am. You see things went back to normal. It was like everything went back to the beginning, Bella's birhtday. Therefore I almost never knew this happened. Luckily I wrote myself a letter incase that did happen. I still made the same mistakes but I won't let you. _

_Amy tell Zac how you really feel. Tell him how much you love him. I know that leaving Bella was the worst mistake I ever made. But I also know the reason I did it. Zac was probably just trying to protect you, so please give him a chance. _

_If he lets you go than he's not bright enough to be called yours. Anyone who is lucky enough to be yours should never even consider letting you go. _

_I also wanted to tell you that I made a fool recovery. It only took about two hours to get back to normal. Thank you for staying there with me. It means more to me than I could ever explain._

_I wish you the best of luck Amy. You never know, maybe we will meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

I was so relieved to know that he was okay. I missed him so much that it was sometimes unbearable. I wonder what he meant when he said that we might meet again someday. Just as I began to analyze his statements I felt Zac's hand grip mine. looked up and saw his beautiful blue eyes opening. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amy," he breathed. "I'm right here Zac. I'm right here," I assured him. His eyes met mine and I could see the pain he was withholding. "Ames, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you," he said.

"Zac," I began. "I do love you. I love you more than I can explain, but I can't deal with you leaving again. I don't know if you love me, and if you don't it's fine, but I can't just let you leave whenever it's convenient for you. I will be here as long as you need me, as a friend."

When I said the word friend I instantly saw his face drop. It killed me to even consider this but I couldn't risk losing him again. I couldn't take getting hurt anymore.

"Amy," he began. "I love you too. But your right it wasn't fair for me to leave you. The reason I left you in the first place was to protect you from getting hurt again. I knew that I wasn't good enough for you and I didn't deserve you. Don't you get it Ames? You were too good for me. You deserve someone else, someone better."

"Isn't that for me to decide," I growled. I was so tired of people telling me what I want and need. It's my choice. It's in my control. "Zac, don't tell me what I want or need. You screwed up and you broke my heart. You also left without a good excuse. I would have been fine if only _you _would have stayed with me."

I ran out of the room to calm myself down. I needed to get away from him. I needed to think for myself for once.

**Okay guys lets see if I can get ten reviews for this chapter. I will update really soon if you do. Possibly even tonight. Also guys check out a song called Twilight Lullaby by the Mitch Hansen band on youtube. The lyrics are all based on the book. IT'S INCREDIBLE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Okay guys first of all thank you for all of the helpful reviews. Secondly, I just wanted to say that I would appreciate it if you would only convey constructive criticism in the reviews. Most of you do that and it's very appreciated. I try to give you what you want and you are all usually satisfied. But, I do not want to hear if you think you can write the story better. You didn't write the story I did. Therefore I do not appreciate that comment. Fanfiction is for writers in training. Edit don't mock. Thanks again guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**APOV**

He had been trying to call me for weeks but I wouldn't pick up the phone. He sent dozens of roses, cards, even jewelry but I wouldn't even touch them. How could he have the nerve to tell me what's best for me or what I want? How could he put me through all of this again, when I never left his side?

"Ames," my dad said hesitantly. I had been in a testy mood so he hadn't really wanted to bother me. "What is it Daddy," I said thoughtfully. I had missed him so much when I was gone that I didn't want to hurt him. "Ames, it's him again," he stated. I let out a deep sigh and decided to take the call. "All right Dad where's the phone," I asked. "Ames, he isn't on the phone."

"Well then where is he," I inquired. "I'm right here Ames," a familiar voice sang. There he was the love of my life standing in the middle of my living room. He was still pretty banged up and he still had a broken leg. But even so, he still looked incredible.

"What do you want," I asked sternly. As much as I loved and missed him there was still a part of me that was intensely hurt. "Ames," He began. "I know I hurt you. I know that I left you when you needed me the most. But you see, I never thought I deserved you. I never though I was good enough to stand by your side. But, Amy regardless I am begging you to stand by me and hold my hand once again. I love you Ames, more than you could ever know. I just want to keep you safe and happy, even if that means letting you move on with your life. Move on to someone else."

He hesitated saying the last part. I could tell that it killed him just as much as me when he said someone else. "Don't you get it Zac," I began. "There was never anyone else. I have always loved you. That's not why I haven't let you near me. That's not it at all. If anything I love you more than you could ever love me."

"You can't possibly think that," he stated. "Amy I love you more than you can see. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. If I could marry you right now I would.""Don't be insane," I said. "Were eighteen, our lives are just beginning. The reason I've kept you at a distance is because you seem to want to make all my decisions for me. You didn't ask me if I wanted us to break off. You didn't ask me if I wanted to be with that jerk you call a friend. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to get together."

He just stared at me blankly and I could see how much this was hurting him. I thought about what Edward had said in the letter. Tell him everything. "Zac, I'm not going to be all dramatic and say I can't live without you. Because truly I can," He was about to cut in but I cut him off. "I'm saying that I can live without you, but I just don't want to. I want us. I want Amy and Zac. I want this relationship to be about us an no one else."

"Amy," he began. "I'm only going to ask you this once. You can say no if you want but I need to ask you. Amy, will you be my girlfriend again? You see a very wise woman once wrote, "When you left it was like you took half of me with you." "So come here and get it," I responded. He was quoting Twilight. He must have heard me when he was in the coma.

"Is that a yes Ames," he said cautiously. "Yes, Zac, that's a yes. But I'm gonna make you pay for a long time for screwing up. Your going to have to earn my trust back. And." But he cut me off. Within seconds his lips were on mine. He picked me up and swung me in circles. Kissing every inch of my face and neck. When we were done we were breathless. "I love you," he breathed. "I know," I said in return. We both laughed and continued catching up on lost time.

"What is this," I asked when I walked in the door. Everywhere I looked there was something new. First off, I saw a royal blue gown sitting on the middle of my bed. I also saw Megen waiting by my mirror with curlers and make up in her hands.

"Hey Ames," she smiled. "Megs what is all this," I asked. "Well silly," my friend Natalie said when she walked in. "It's a surprise. All you get to know is that we are going to make you look like a princess."

"But we _only _have four hours to do it," Megen screamed. She pulled me into the chair and started rolling the curlers in my hair while Natalie began doing my make up. Six f bombs five pairs of panty hoes and four hours later we were all ready to go to the unknown destination.

My friends looked incredible. They too were in gorgeous gowns, and they had their hair done. When we were finally all ready the girls made their way down our staircase. I waited hesitantly. I felt so strange. Every inch of my hair was curled and pulled into a half up-do. The heels were making my already un-steady legs shakier.

When I did make my way downstairs I only saw his blue eyes boring into mine. His mouth was open and I could tell he was pleased. I walked into his warm embrace and he kissed me deeply. He also looked amazing. He had on a dark black tuxedo and his tie matched my dress.

He pulled out a beautiful corsage and placed it on my left wrist. He kissed every part of my hand before letting it go. He pulled me out the door and I saw the limo.

"Were going to the prom," I stated naively. Leave it to me to be stupid enough not to figure this out earlier. I was always a wreck at dances. I tripped slipped and bruised every inch of my body every time I went to one. "Zac, I don't think this is such a good," I began. "Relax Ames," he cooed. "I'll always be right there to catch you when you fall.

When we got to the prom the entire place was filled. Zac immediately pulled me out on the dance floor and picked me up so that I was standing on his toes. I began laughing and he swung me around. He was an incredible dancer but he was goofing around just to make me laugh. I loved him so much.

"So, you never told me," I began. "Told you what my love," he asked while pulled me further into his chest. "Why did you come back," I asked. He looked pensive. It killed me to ask but I had always been curious. He had wanted to continue being separated but quickly changed his mind.

"You want to know the truth," he inquired. I nodded in response. " Okay I don't know if you'll believe me but here it goes. You see I got this letter. I never knew who it was from it said that I would be a fool if I let you go. I found it in New Moon when you left it at the hospital. Even though I had no idea who it was from, I knew they were right."

I just laughed in response. I knew exactly who it was from. "Thank you Edward," I breathed softly. "I love you," I told him. " I love you too, _my _Amy."

**Okay guys the stories not over yet. We still have the epilogue. I will update tonight if I get five reviews. Thanks guys. **


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and alerts. They are so appreciated. You guys are really the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

"Amy Marie Smith," Principal Edwards called. I took a deep breath and walked across the stage. Principal Edward's congratulated me and wished me the best of luck in my life. I couldn't believe it Zac and I were actually graduated!

Things had been going so well since we got together. He was so devoted and always made sure to tell me how much he loved me. He always told me he was so glad that someone sent him that note. I always wondered what Edward had said in the note, so after hours of begging Zac let me see it.

_Dear Zac,_

_You truly have no idea how lucky you are to have Amy in your life. She is so amazing and special. I myself have found someone a lot like Amy. I also once lost her, but got her back. I know that Amy is your life. I also know that you want to protect her. But Amy once brought up a very good point. She will be more protected when _yourthere_ to protect her._

_You can get her back Zac, I promise you. All you really have to do is tell her how you truly feel. Tell her how much you really do love her, because I know you still do. Who in all honesty wouldn't? She's an amazing young woman, and she is madly in love with you._

Take care of her Zac. Please don't make her doubt your love for her. Tell her how truly amazing she is every day. Never forget how blessed you are to have her. Be good to one another.

_Sincerely,_

_E.A.M.C._

_P.s. Ames, I know you eventually will read this. I just want to say I miss you already, but I will see you soon. Very soon._

The last line of the letter always irritated me. I never knew what he meant when he said he would see me soon. I didn't see how that could ever really be possible again.

"Zachary Anthony Thompson," Principal Edward's called. I cheered loudly when he got his diploma. He looked straight at me and winked at me. I'm really going to miss him, I thought to myself.

Zac decided to join the Army after high school. He decided it would be a good way to not only serve his country but also get college paid for. I was never really thrilled about the idea myself. He was going away to Iraq the day after tomorrow. It scared me so much knowing that I could lose him. I knew wherever he was though that he would always have a piece of me with him.

After graduation Megen and I posed together for pictures while I waited for Zac. Megen and I would be attending California State University in the fall. We were also going to be roommates. We hugged each other and decided to meet at my house in an hour for the party.

Zac surprised me by coming up behind me and grabbing me by the waste. "Only you could make that hideous orange look sexy," he whispered. We both laughed and I crawled into his warm embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and led me by the hand out of the high school.

We spent the next hour together. We hardly ever had any alone time together so it felt good to just be with each other for once. He took me to the beach where we had our first date. He grabbed me by the waste and together we walked down the sandy beach.

I always loved this beach because it was deserted. Zac's parents owned a beach house and part of the beach property as well. My heart began to break when I realized we wouldn't be able to do this that much longer. Zac was leaving me, but for a good reason this time.

When Zac and I got back to my house the party was just about to start. Megen touched up my make up and I changed into my white sundress. Zac always told me that I looked like an angel when I wore it.

Megen and I headed downstairs and into the back yard. I couldn't believe it. Everything looked so incredible! Megen even had a temporary stage put in just for tonight. We had a live band, which consisted of Riley, Sam, and David, Megen's boyfriend. This night couldn't have gotten any better, or so I thought.

The band had just finished their own version of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey when Zac climbed up on the stage. "Amy Smith, would you please report up her," Zac requested. I raised an eyebrow but did as he requested. When I got on stage he pulled me into a passionate kiss before returning to his speech.

"As you all know Amy and I have been dating for about a year," he began. "I wanted you all to be here when I do this. Amy loves you all so much and I want this to be perfect for her." I looked at him incredulously before solving the puzzle in my mind. Oh my goodness he's going to, he's going to.

"Amy Marie Smith, you are my entire life. Your incredible. Your everything I could ever want or need, and your always there for me. Since the day I met you Ames, I knew you were the one. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe but tears began to fill my eyes. I barely had time to think but I instantly knew the answer. I loved this man more than anything in the world and I always have. Without thinking about it any more I said yes. He placed the white gold masterpiece on my third finger of my left hand. A symbol set for eternity.

He picked me up off of me feet and kissed me deeply and passionately. I still had tears streaming on my face when he pulled me on the dance floor. The band played "I'll Be" which we always thought to be our song. It was the song that played during our first kiss.

We were getting married after he got back from Iraq. I didn't know when that was or if he even would come back. He kissed me deeply before grabbing me in both of his arms and holding me like it was the last time.

"I love you _my_ Amy," he breathed. "I know," I said. "I love you too. Forever." "Promise," he whispered. "Always," I whispered back. "I'll call you as soon as I get there. I love you Ames." "I love you," I managed to choke out before he let go of me. Watching him board that plane practically killed me right then and there. He was gone. I was alone. Again.

**Okay guys that's the last chapter. Tear. Read the author's note for some important information. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for reading my story guys! The sequel is called "Your Fantasy, My Reality," is currently posted and finished. Thank you so much for reading!**

** Sincerely,**

** Bellaklutz2010**


End file.
